Much ado about Tybalt and Rosie
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: Rosie is a new gnome in the red and blue garden. As soon as they meet she and Tybalt are at eachothers throats but when they are kidnapped by a human will they cooperate and eventally fall in love? Tybalt/OC please R and R!
1. Chapter 1: New girl?

Chapter one: New girl?

Authors note: Ok according to wikipedia, Miss. Montague and Mr. Capulet got married and so did Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry, so in this story they are. In the film Tybalt was my favourite character so I wanted to make my OC for him. Enjoy!

"So, where to begin…"

"Why don't we just start from the beginning?"

"Good one, now get out of the spotlight Tybalt!"

"Ok!"

"So anyway where to begin… well it all began in a garden. And before any of you ask, yes I am a gnome. I have a big part to play after Gnomeo and Juliet but my story begins in a different garden. The story begins with me, well of course. And this is how I came to be a part of the red and blue garden…"

…

On a fine crisp morning in the red and blue garden the gnomes stood perfectly still. They would usually be on the move creating even more mischief than any other gnome families but not at this moment in time. Mr. Capulet made his way into the garden carrying a trowel in one hand and a gnome on the other. The red and blue gnome's eyes moved shiftily as Mr. Capulet moved past them. He was carrying a new gnome and surprisingly it was a pretty female gnome carrying a bouquet of daffodils in both of her hands, a sweet smile was plastered to her face but her hat was not red or blue for that matter. It was orange.

"Well now, where to put you," said Mr Capulet looking around the newly refurbished garden to find a decent spot for his new gnome. He then looked in a direction and immediately knew it was the right space for the gnome.

Mr. Capulet moved over to the new Tybalt's wishing well and placed the elegant gnome next to his flower boy, who amongst the other gnomes was called Tybalt. He placed the gnome down next to Tybalt and then observed his garden and the new gnome that stood out amongst the others because she was orange. Well not all over; her hat was orange but her dress was a light blue colour with light dots of orange in certain places. Her hair was dark brown which reached just beneath her shoulders. This was not normal for a gnome, but to this gnome it was.

"Do you think she will ruin our décor?" The recently married Mrs Capulet (Miss Montague) asked a little concerned.

"Not at the price I got her at," replied Mr Capulet.

"Well we could always colour her hat in a different paint if we have to".

"I like her as she is. I would leave it be, it is better to be different".

"Perhaps you're right". Then the old couple both walked back into their new house happily, leaving the gnomes to their business.

…

Once the humans were out of the picture the gnomes began to spring back to life again. Many of them awoke and headed straight to the wishing well where the newcomer was placed. Soon a crowd gathered around the wishing well. The new gnome still stood in her original position. Her head slightly titled towards the sky and her smile still sweet and innocent.

Tybalt was one of the last gnomes to awake and was immediately startled when he saw a gnome blocking his usual vision. He jumped back slightly then looked at the female gnome with suspicious eyes.

"Who the heck is she?" Tybalt pointed at her and moved his head around to the crowd looking for an answer.

"Ask her and find out," Benny replied from within the crowd.

Tybalt then walked towards the newcomer with slow dramatic footsteps. He was then halted from another voice from the crowd.

"I'm sure she wont bite you Tybalt just give her a nudge. No need to be so slow and dramatic with her," Lord Redbrick announced earning some smirks from some other gnomes including Lady Blueberry who stood next to Lord Redbrick.

Tybalt glared slightly at the elder gnome and then turned his attention to the female gnome who still hadn't moved from her original position. He slowly poked her with his little chubby finger and she immediately awakened. Tybalt suddenly jumped back as the female gnome gave a short gasp of shock and surprise. She looked around at the group of other gnomes that were huddled around her. She then jumped back when she saw Tybalt standing next to her. The girl was obviously nervous by the other gnome's appearance as she started to back away slowly.

"Don't worry dear, we are not going to hurt you," Lady Blueberry stepped forward and held her hand out towards the girl. "What is your name?"

"Rosie," the girl said slowly with a precautious tone. She didn't want to get to friendly with these gnomes, or else something bad might happen.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Rosie. Welcome to our garden!" Lord Redbrick stepped forward next to Lady Blueberry and smiled warmly. The girl accepted the smile a little and shook his hand.

"Well, it's nice to be here too… I guess. It's better than being stuffed in an old building for several weeks," Rosie explained frowning a little.

Tybalt soon jumped into the conversation. "Why is your hat orange?" he said in an arrogant tone. Rosie turned her attention from Lady Blueberry and Lord Redbrick and turned to face Tybalt, her face now showed a hint of annoyance.

"I could ask the same about you. And why on earth does a 'oh so tough' gnome have a pansy on his belly?" This earned a few chuckles especially from the small gnomes who usually pointed it out to Tybalt.

"Oh smart girl. I see we are going to be best friends," Tybalt spat sarcastically.

"Tybalt! Don't be so rude to our newcomer. It's not everyday we have a new gnome in our garden," Lady Blueberry said.

"Yeah thank God we don't," Tybalt muttered.

"Well Tybalt considering you get along with Rosie so well, why don't you show her around?" Lord Redbrick smiled. Both Tybalt and Rosie looked at each other in disgust before Rosie decided to speak.

"No... No thank you. I can show myself around thanks".

"No we insist. Tybalt go and be nice to Rosie and show her around the garden," Lady Blueberry announced. Rosie and Tybalt both rolled their eyes in annoyance. Didn't the old gnomes realize that they hated each other? Or did they just want to annoy them both.

"Fine! Come along Rosie," Tybalt grabbed her arm tightly and dragged Rosie around the garden until they were out of sight from all the other gnomes.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rosie snapped pulling her arm from Tybalt's grasp, after making sure no one was in sight.

"You are!" Tybalt snapped back.

"Well that is some excuse. Here I am trying to be nice to some complete strangers that I barely even know and now some arrogant gnome decides to pick a fight. And with me!"

"Who said I was picking a fight?" Tybalt asked plainly.

"Well it's obvious that you are. What do you have against me? Is it my orange hat? Or just that I am a girl?" Rosie looked away.

"Ok… tell you what, I will make a deal. I will show you around this place in return for you leaving me alone any other time".

"Deal. I never wanted to make friends with a flower boy anyway," and with that Rosie started to look around the garden.

…

Later on after Tybalt showed Rosie around the garden, Rosie managed to find a private place near the pond. The sun had settled below the horizon and the moon was making its appearance in the night sky. Rosie looked at her orange hat, the giant scratch was still visible and it was a bad reminder of her past. Rosie sighed and looked down at the water sadly. For several minutes she remained silent until a voice broke the silence into a million pieces.

"Good evening!" the frog Nanette smiled followed by another gnome who Rosie knew to be Juliet.

"And to you," Rosie smiled slightly.

"Rosie, are you ok?" Juliet asked noticing Rosie was very silent since she arrived.

"Yes. It's just I'm in a new environment with new people as all. I will get used to it soon," Rosie reassured. Juliet was not convinced.

"Look if this is about Tybalt… he is just, not so good around new people. He can be a bit nasty at times," Juliet said.

…

Deep in the bushes a gnome was scuffling. The gnome was close enough to Juliet and Rosie to hear what they were saying. Tybalt was not impressed by what he was hearing.

…

"Ha! A bit? Well if that was a bit, I dread to think what a lot is. Trust me when I say this, I have never met such an arrogant gnome in all my life! And I have met a lot of gnomes to know that," Rosie scoffed.

"Don't judge him yet Rosie. He may warm up to you".

"No he made his actions very clear to me," Rosie explained "He hates me, and I think I hate him even more".

"You don't mean that".

"Yes I do!"

"Very well then Rosie," Juliet gave in "But listen to this advice. Only time will tell," Juliet then decided to walk off and leave Rosie alone.

"What's that meant to mean?" Rosie called after Juliet.

"Just follow that advice Rosie," Juliet instructed her voice fading a little. Rosie sighed, was Juliet tying to get Rosie to like Tybalt? Well as Juliet put it "Only time would tell".

Tybalt watched Rosie mutter to herself through the bushes. He had not wished to have offended her, but he did kind of like Rosie. It's a shame she didn't like him back. Rosie then decided to go for a short walk around the garden, it may not be very helpful but at least she would feel a bit better.

Rosie made her way across the garden watching other gnomes go about their businesses. Rosie actually sighed, this reminded her too much of what happened a while ago. When she had a nice family and a lovely garden to live in, but all that had changed and now look where she was. Rosie was stopped in her tracks when a short gnome ran past her.

"Come along Shroom, we must get this to Gnomeo before the night is out," the little gnome Benny said heroically. He was soon followed by a little mushroom who hopped about slowly. Rosie looked a bit confused, what was Benny holding?

"Eh excuse me Benny? But what are you taking to Gnomeo?" Rosie asked plainly. Benny turned around and smiled.

"They are called coupons new girl. And we must get them to Gnomeo because there is a deal on the worldy, widey, web on new lawnmowers that we can use these babies for," Benny then turned around and carried on with his 'so called' mission. Rosie was left a little confused so she continued on with her walk.

The deer called Fawn was surrounded by bunny rabbits and little gnomes. "Let's play a game," he said "I am thinking of a movie, the man in the movie is a man who has a costume that is made of metal. What is this movie called?"

"Is it metal man?" the little gnomes said in unison.

"HA! Got you this time boys! Guess again," Fawn laughed. The little gnomes shook their heads confused.

"Is it Iron man?" A voice came from out of nowhere. It was Rosie who smiled like she knew the answer.

"Yes, wait. How did you know that?" Fawn asked puzzled.

"I have watched it. I will admit I kinda like it I think you all should watch it," Rosie said.

"She is good," Fawn said aloud. The little gnomes and bunnies looked up at him in annoyance. "What?" he asked them.

"Well thank you…eh Fawn is it?" Rosie asked.

"Yes," Fawn replied.

"Well nice to meet you. Well I must be going, goodbye!" Rosie walked away.

"Goodbye!" Fawn waved and then looked down at the glaring bunnies and gnomes "What?"

…

Rosie made her way out into the ally. She looked up at the moon that now shone brightly in the sky. She was still getting used to her surroundings and most of the gnomes seemed to be nice around here, other than Tybalt of course. Speaking of Tybalt, Rosie couldn't seem to get him out of her mind. Was it all the anger of his arrogance or was it what Juliet said about him? Rosie actually didn't know what to think.

The ally was practically deserted and Rosie had no idea why she was out here. She turned to go back into the garden when she bumped into something, or someone.

"TYBALT!" Rosie yelled edging back from the gnome who she was trying to avoid and had now just bumped into.

"ROSIE!" Tybalt shouted. He was about to say something when the penny dropped. Or should we say, the arm of Tybalt dropped. LITERALLY!

Authors note: Well how do you like it so far? I most certainly do. More humorous things will come later in the story, right now I want to focus on Tybalt and Rosie's love/ hate relationship. Please review and if you could suggest some funny things that could happen, well I would be deeply grateful. Thanks! And keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Another argument

Chapter 2: Another argument

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them soooo much! Anyway I have other ideas for Gnomeo and Juliet fanfics that I may just work on soon. That doesn't mean that I won't still work on this story though. Anyway in the chapter Tybalt gets his arm glued back on. Enjoy!

"Now look what you made me do!" Tybalt shouted as his arm dropped to the floor, luckily still intact.

"Me? What about you!" Rosie snapped back putting her arms on her hips.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tybalt asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You're obviously the one who bumped into me; perhaps you should look where you're going next time!"

"Well I could ask you why you were out in the ally in the first place."

"I was exploring. What's your excuse?"

Tybalt froze how would he be able to tell her that he was following her. He **was **about to make a truce with Rosie but now it seemed like they would argue until the world ended. "I was checking to see if there were any trouble makers in the ally way, instead I find you screaming like a little girl."

"Ok flower boy you crossed the line!" Rosie yelled.

She was immediately stopped from what she was about to do when a garden gate opened. It was the neighbour across from Mr. Capulet and he did not look impressed. Tybalt and Rosie immediately took their original positions although Tybalt had no wheelbarrow and Rosie had no flowers to hold. The man hardly noticed the gnomes and focused his attention to the alleyway.

"Will you young couples stop arguing in the middle of the night? Some people are trying to sleep!" The man then slammed his garden gate and walked back into his house muttering things as he went.

Once they were sure of him gone Rosie and Tybalt unfroze and noticed that they had stopped arguing. They looked at each other for several moments waiting for the other to start another argument off, but nothing came. In the end Rosie decided to speak.

"Well, I guess we should get you back into the garden and do something with this arm," she said calmly.

"Really? Oh I mean, ok then," Tybalt replied following Rosie back into their garden.

…

Juliet and Gnomeo were on a midnight stroll. They loved to be in each others company no matter what they were doing. Neither of them spoke, they just walked arm in arm. They were then interrupted from their romantic stroll when they heard voices coming from the pond. The voices sounded angry and not so pleasant. Juliet immediately found it was Tybalt and Rosie arguing again; it was obvious that Rosie had not taken any of Juliet's advice earlier. Juliet and Gnomeo then sat in the bushes watching the commotion going on before them. And in their opinions it was quite humorous.

"Hold still will you!" Rosie snapped trying to balance Tybalt's arm with one hand whilst holding superglue in the other.

"I am holding still! Would you stop complaining?" Tybalt replied sounding just as annoyed as Rosie.

"I'm not complaining, I am just sick of your childish behaviour!"

"Oh I'm childish? Says the one who has an orange hat!"

"Well at least I am not cracked all over my entire body!" Rosie spat. Tybalt suddenly went quiet; the Rosie realized what she had said. "Tybalt… I'm sorry."

"Rosie, it doesn't matter… Just fix my arm," Tybalt looked away from Rosie as he said this. They remained quiet for the rest of the time.

As soon as Rosie fixed Tybalt's arm, they both got away from each other as fast as possible. Tybalt went over to the far side of the garden whilst Rosie stayed at the pond and sat quietly.

Juliet and Gnomeo saw the whole thing and felt sad for the pair. They spent all their time arguing and not enough time being nice to each other. Juliet sighed and put her head in her hands, to think she saw sparks between the pair. Before either of them could say anything, Benny, Shroom and the pink, plastic flamingo Featherstone came running along waving bits of paper around.

"Gnomeo! Where are you?" shouted Benny stopping dead in his tracks as Shroom sniffed about in the air. Gnomeo decided to make himself known of his whereabouts.

"I'm right here Benny, what's the emergency this time?" Gnomeo walked up to his excited friend who was still waving the bits of paper around.

"We need a computer ASAP!" Benny announced.

"But Benny, my mum is on it searching for a new shovel thanks to someone snapping her old one," Gnomeo glanced up at Featherstone who wore a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry for mistaking it for my leg Gnomeo," Featherstone said looking down.

"Wait. You thought it was your leg? It's tiny, how can you mistake lady B's shovel for a leg?" Benny's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hey! It was dark and she left it on the floor and one of them little gnomes took my leg for a laugh, how was I supposed to know?" Featherstone explained.

"Well it must have been really dark for you to mistake that for a leg," Benny said smirking.

"Anyway Benny, why do you need the computer for anyway? And what are them?" Gnomeo pointed at the bits of paper the Benny held in his hand. Benny was practically jumping up and down with excitement as he spoke.

"These, my friend are called coupons; they give you special offers on items on the worldy widey web. I was thinking that we could buy a new lawn mower or something that could be any use to us".

"Benny, I think we learned since that time with the TERAFIRMINATOR incident that trusting you with a lawnmower is practically impossible. But it's worth checking out," Gnomeo then turned to Juliet who stood quietly thinking. "You don't mind do you Juliet?" Gnomeo asked. Juliet just smiled warmly.

"No of course not go on," Juliet replied, she then turned to Featherstone and smirked. "Featherstone can you stay here? There is something I would like to speak with you about. Something that concerns a little plot to get two feuding gnomes together".

"Sure," Featherstone said although he had no idea who Juliet was on about.

…

Tybalt sat there glumly whilst Fawn and the little gnomes and bunnies were playing poker. He wasn't playing; he was actually too busy looking around the garden to see if he could find any sight of Rosie. He wasn't having much luck; Rosie was good at keeping herself hidden during awkward times.

"Got any 10's?" asked one of the gnomes.

"Go fish," said another. The bunnies started to communicate through their ears, the clicking sound irritated Tybalt who was already annoyed at their presence.

"Can anyone tell me the point of this game? I was really enjoying beating you at the guessing game. Even Rosie was good at that," Fawn said receiving them weird glances he got earlier from the little gnomes and bunnies. "What?" he said once again shrugging his shoulders. Tybalt's ears perked up at the sound of Rosie's name.

"What?" he asked "you and Rosie talked?"

"Yeah and I will tell you something, she is smart at guessing games. She even stumped them here and they know everything," Fawn explained.

"Why are you so interested in Rosie Tybalt?" asked one of the small gnomes.

"Because he _loves_ her!" another gnome blurted out and the other gnomes started to laugh. They then did something that got Tybalt where it hurts. They began to sing:

_Tybalt loves Rosie,_

_Tybalt loves Rosie,_

_Tybalt love Rosie,_

_Tybalt loves—_

They were them cut off by Tybalt "No I don't love Rosie! I hate her! Do you understand?" Tybalt blurted unexpectedly which soon shut up the gnomes up.

"Yes I do understand and I would have it no other way," came a voice from behind Tybalt. It was Rosie and she had her hands on her hips. She looked slightly sad but she hid it with a plain stubborn expression.

"Listen Rosie I didn't mean it like that," Tybalt tried to explain. Rosie only put her hand in front of her face and spoke.

"I guess this makes us equal eh Tybalt?" Rosie asked before deciding to walk off.

Tybalt went after Rosie and grabbed her arm "Rosie I am sorry ok?" Tybalt pleaded.

"Right… I guess I am sorry for what I said earlier but I do **not** accept your apology now. And neither do I want to see you, I can see now why everyone hates you! You're just plain arrogant!" Rosie shouted releasing her arm from his grip.

"And you are a stubborn cow!" Tybalt roared back, "I _was_ gonna apologise to you for all of this, but _no_ you are so stubborn and moody I don't even know why I bother!"

"That's exactly what I thought of you!" Rosie replied.

"Fine!"

"Good!" then both Tybalt and Rosie swiftly turned around and stormed off in the opposite direction. They would have to face each other in the morning where they were originally placed by Mr and Mrs Capulet but that wouldn't be the only time they would face each other.

…

"Are you sure you want to do this Juliet?" Featherstone asked after just witnessing Rosie and Tybalt's arguing.

"Yes Featherstone I am positive! They will have to face the fact soon and I want to give them a little push in the right direction," Juliet replied.

"But maybe they hate each other?" Featherstone said.

"I doubt it; I see the way they look at each other whilst they argue. It's obvious that they are hiding their feelings for one another."

"Well I don't know…" Featherstone looked away for a moment before turning back to Juliet who placed a reassuring hand on Feather stones side.

"Trust me Featherstone, tomorrow we will get them together and it _will _work," Juliet smiled.

"Ok then, I should never mess with a red gnome or a blue gnome for that matter," Featherstone joked.

"Exactly! It's the perfect way to get them together and what better time to do it than noon," Juliet smiled. Perhaps this plan would be a success. But like she said to Rosie "Only time would tell".

Authors note: Well here you go chapter 3 is on the way. More drama happens in the next chapter. Will Juliet's plan work? Will Rosie and Tybalt stop fighting? Please review and tell me what you think so far! Your opinion counts! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: A plan gone wrong

Chapter 3: A plan gone wrong

Authors note: Sorry for not updating lately but I have had loads of things to do. Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter more drama happens and it's not so good for Juliet. Anyway here is chapter 3, so enjoy!

In the morning all of the gnomes had taken to their normal positions. The humans hadn't entered the garden yet but the sound of their voices could be heard from the house. All the gnomes had smiles on their faces except for two gnomes who glared at each other. As it so happened, the gnomes that were glairing were Tybalt and Rosie. Rosie was now carrying a bouquet of daffodils and Tybalt had his small wheelbarrow, but this didn't stop them glaring.

Then Mr Capulet came into the garden with a can of blue paint and a paint brush. Both Rosie and Tybalt took to their original positions as he stopped right in front of the wishing well. He then grabbed Rosie by her waist and carried her into the house. Many of the gnomes feared the worst for her. All except Tybalt.

"Where is he taking Rosie?" Benny asked a little worried.

"He's going to repaint her I suspect," Lord Redbrick explained.

"Ha! She should get what's coming to her!" Tybalt muttered quite loudly. Nearly every gnome's eyes turned to face Tybalt.

"Why Tybalt, I think you have a liking towards Rosie," smirked Lady Blueberry. Juliet decided to get involved.

"Oh I am sure he doesn't, I think that he just loves to argue with such a pretty gnome called Rosie," Juliet smirked. Tybalt was about to reply but then Mr Capulet came back into the garden. The gnomes then took their positions once again.

As soon as Mr Capulet placed Rosie back where she was originally placed he then muttered "there, you look way better now," he then walked back into his house. The sound of the cockerel and pig could be heard, this was the signal that the humans were now out of the house. The gnomes immediately woke up again and surrounded Rosie who now looked more different than before.

"Wow Rosie, he got rid of them orange dots on your dress, but not your orange hat," Juliet said a little surprised.

"I actually look better with a blue dress don't I?" Rosie smiled.

"Yes, wouldn't you agree Tybalt?" Juliet smirked seeing Tybalt's surprised face. He actually looked like he had been staring at Rosie but even if anyone mentioned it, he would never admit it.

"Oh yes very nice," Tybalt said sarcastically. This immediately put everyone off being happy, they all knew an argument was brewing up again.

"Why thank you Tybalt!" Rosie finally gave in and walked away. Tybalt just stood there and sighed deeply while Juliet ran after her friend.

"Rosie! Wait up!" Juliet called out. As soon as she heard her voice, Rosie turned around.

"What now?" Rosie huffed swiftly turning around to face concerned Juliet.

"I only want to say, it will get better Rosie," Juliet said plainly. Rosie raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Prove it".

"Ok then, meet me at the pond at 3 o clock and I will prove it to you," Juliet said "make sure you're there". After she said this, Juliet skipped away merrily. Her plan was slowly coming into place; now all she needed was Tybalt to be persuaded like Rosie to meet Juliet at 3 o clock.

…

Tybalt felt so stupid, he just said that he didn't like how Rosie looked in front of her face. Although he tried to act tough in front of Rosie, he failed to keep strength inside. Every time he offended her it hurt more and more. He liked her… a lot, but he never showed his emotions to anybody but himself. Why would he? He had developed a reputation for being tough and non emotional. He had never felt like this before. But he couldn't help but fall for Rosie.

"Why does it have to be her?" Tybalt muttered rubbing his beard curiously. He stared into the water and wondered, _what would she want in a gnome like me?_ Tybalt was immediately disturbed from that thought when he saw a figure standing behind him. The reflection in the water gave it away and Tybalt jumped up and turned around faster than he had ever done before.

"Featherstone! What the flim flam are you doing?" Tybalt shouted still getting over the shock of the flamingos sudden appearance.

"I came to talk to my good ol' buddy Tybalt," Featherstone replied cheerfully. A little too cheerfully for Tybalt's liking.

"What the heck? Featherstone, we are never _good ol' buddies_. What do you want?"

"I just came to say that Juliet wants to speak with you at 3 o clock. She said that things will get better." Featherstone said. Tybalt raised his eyebrows in a confused manner. Juliet wanted to speak with him? Why?

"What if I don't turn up?" Tybalt asked slyly.

"Well she will probably kick your butt, and knowing Juliet, she will probably do that," Featherstone chuckled.

"Ok, even though I have no idea what this is about, I will show up," Tybalt gave in. Featherstone smiled widely and his plastic beak stretched with enthusiasm.

"Great! Well I will tell her that you will be coming. She said for you to meet her at the pond at 3 o clock and you may be pleasantly surprised. Well I'm going goodbye!"

And with that Featherstone was gone; leaving Tybalt to wonder what awaited him at 3 o clock…

…

_Later on at 3 o clock…_

"What can be taking them so long?" Juliet muttered aloud, she was pacing up and down the edge of the pond waiting for both Tybalt and Rosie to show. But they didn't.

"Perhaps they forgot?" Featherstone suggested, Juliet shook her head and continued to pace around like a mad gnome.

"No, no… they couldn't have forgotten. They were too curious to just leave it be… Ooh why does this have to happen? Here I am finding the perfect opportunity to get them together and they don't show."

"Get who together?" came a voice from behind Featherstone. It was Rosie wearing a curious look on her face. Juliet jumped in surprise as her friend decided to show, she turned around and smiled at Rosie who returned her smile.

"Um… no one," Juliet replied winking at Featherstone.

"Why did you drag me out here Juliet?" Rosie went straight to the point; as always.

"Oh yes I was going to mention that… well um… you see…" Juliet stuttered but was cut off by a familiar voice that came directly from the bushes.

"Juliet what do need me so badly for, that you wanted to drag me out of my private time?" It was Tybalt, Rosie's eyes widened. So did Tybalt's when he came face to face with Rosie. Juliet and Featherstone smiled mischievously, their plan was working.

"Juliet? What is the meaning of this?" Rosie demanded.

"This whole idea of you two meeting me out here was to discuss and make your feelings clear to one another," Juliet explained.

"So this is a set up?" Tybalt asked.

"You could say that," Juliet replied.

"How could you? Why do you plan on torturing me with this... THING?" Rosie yelled.

"Listen you two are obviously denying your feelings for one another… I want you two to stop arguing and to tell each other how you feel!" Juliet explained.

"Juliet… We have no feelings to discuss! Me and Tybalt just don't get along and we don't need somebody to start playing match maker;" Rosie shouted trying to remain calm.

"Tybalt what do you have to say in this?" Juliet turned to Tybalt who remained silent. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away before speaking.

"I have no intentions of saying anything to that gnome…"

"Well if that is what you think… so be it. I have had it with this garden and its inhabitants I can't bare to argue and face that THING every morning!" Rosie pointed directly at Tybalt before continuing. "I am leaving! And I don't plan on coming back. Please tell the others I said goodbye, for I will never get the chance to tell them myself. Goodbye and good riddance to you Tybalt!" Rosie said before swiftly turning around and heading towards the gate. Juliet and Featherstone both watched her leave, knowing there was no way to change her mind. Tybalt on the other hand headed towards the gate and ran after Rosie who was now half way down the ally way. Tybalt soon called out to her.

"Rosie! Rosie wait! I'm…"

"What? Sorry? No Tybalt you are never sorry… and that is what I hate about you," Rosie turned back around and continued to walk away.

"Listen, if I am the reason that has driven you away… I will make a truce with you," Tybalt was practically running to catch up with Rosie.

"No Tybalt there is no way you can get me back. So I suggest you go home… to your family."

"There's something else isn't there? Something you're keeping from me."

"Well why would I want to share my secrets with you?"

"Because…"

"Yes?"

Tybalt didn't have time to reply. They had reached the point of the road. The road was clear but someone managed to stand behind the feuding gnomes… neither of them noticed the tall figure and the last thing they heard was "GOT YA!" before they were covered with darkness.

Authors note: Oooh what will happen next? Don't you just love cliff hangers? Well this was chapter 3, please review! And Happy Easter!


	4. Chapter 4: A daring escape

Chapter 4: A daring escape and a moment of weakness

Authors note: Ok I am sorry for not updating in ages but I have been writing other stories and my life has been a bit hectic. Anyway I will be able to update more regularly now. So Enjoy!

"GOTYA!" a voice came over Rosie and Tybalt like a snake over its victim. Next thing they knew, they were unconscious. Rosie soon woke up, still covered in darkness in a cramped space which she could barely move in. She felt someone next to her, and that someone was making a loud snoring noise. Rosie sighed; there was no way she could fall back into a deep slumber with this noise and environment. Rosie attempted to stand up with all her energy but was weighed down by something, or someone. Wait… who was lying next to her? It couldn't be… TYBALT!

"Oh God! Tybalt you fat lump get up!" Rosie yelled quietly, even if that were possible. Tybalt still made no attempt on getting up so Rosie used her next method… force. Rosie kicked Tybalt hard on the leg; it was lucky that Tybalt's leg didn't snap off from how much force Rosie had kicked him, but it sure managed to get him up.

"Well good morning to you too… witch! Even in this darkness I could smell the foulness of you," Tybalt rubbed his eyes as he slowly awoke. Rosie felt around where she was standing and found a torch, using her skills she was able to turn it on and scout around the room. This room was familiar to Rosie. Very familiar!

"No time for insults Tybalt, I think we have been kidnapped!" Rosie said in a not so calm tone.

"Kidnapped? Rosie don't kid around. This place is scary enough as it is without you making up cruel jokes like that!" Tybalt wasn't buying Rosie's story one bit.

"Listen! If you must know I have been in this room before. And when I was in this room I was held prisoner by some humans for a week! Now do you think I'm joking flower boy?" Rosie replied a mixture of anger and sadness was evident in her voice as she spoke.

"Well you most certainly go places don't you? How do we get out of here then?" Tybalt asked.

"Over there," Rosie shone the torch at the nearby door that had the big illuminated sign 'emergency exit' on it "follow me!" Rosie was about to jump from the table she and Tybalt were on but she couldn't move. Rosie dropped the torch in horror when she found out why she couldn't move.

"Oh no!" Rosie wined putting her head in her hands.

"What? What's wrong Rosie?" Tybalt panicked still not realising what was going on.

"Tybalt… we're stuck," Rosie mumbled through her hands.

"How are we?" Tybalt asked raising his eyebrows confused.

"No I mean LITERALLY stuck! Whoever kidnapped us must have stuck us together with superglue!" Rosie sounded depressed and why wouldn't she be? She was super glued to the very same gnome she was trying to get away from!

"Oh damn it! So this means we have to be together?" It was now Tybalt's turn to put his head in his hands.

"I'm afraid so. Of all the gnomes I could have been stuck with, it has to be the very one who I hate with a vengeance!" Rosie growled.

"Well sorry for living aren't I?" Tybalt spat turning away from Rosie. Their arms now literally stuck together with glue.

"You may wanna regret saying that Tybalt!" Rosie whispered noticing something out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh what are you gonna do? Verbally abuse me to death?" Tybalt rolled his eyes waiting for a reply. But he didn't get one "Rosie?" Tybalt asked "Rosie are you ok?" Tybalt turned around to see Rosie smiling. His eyes studied her a minuet before looking in the direction of where she was smiling.

"Look," Rosie smiled "Another way out." Tybalt then noticed the nearby window was half open and Rosie swiftly stood up taking a surprised Tybalt with her. "Come on!" Rosie ordered "Before the human gets back!"

Tybalt hadn't been so surprised in all his life. This girl was very determined when she wanted to be. Tybalt was literally being dragged along by Rosie to the window where they would make their 'daring' escape before the human returned. Rosie leant out of the window to see how high up they were from the ground and then turned to Tybalt.

"We are going to have to jump… are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Tybalt muttered as both he and Rosie prepared to jump out the window.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" Rosie shouted as they both dive-bombed out of the window. The next thing they knew, they were both flat on their faces in a nearby bush. Rosie immediately looked up and saw that both she and Tybalt were both still intact.

"We did it!" Rosie stood up as did Tybalt. They both smiled for the first time together but soon realised who they were smiling at and frowned immediately. Rosie then looked around. It was night time and the crescent shaped moon was out and the cloudless sky was filled with stars. It was a beautiful night, just not a perfect night for two gnomes who had just escaped a kidnapping or should we say gnome napping.

Suddenly the lights inside the room that Tybalt and Rosie had both just escaped from light up. Rosie immediately nodded at Tybalt and they ran for it. The human suddenly gave a gasp of shock inside the building but by the time it took for him to realise what had happened, the gnomes were far gone.

After running far enough away Rosie and Tybalt both stopped. They were both exhausted and decided to rest before making any other decisions. After regaining their breaths Tybalt spoke. "So what's the plan here?"

"We find a place to rest, and then tomorrow we go and get help to get us separated," Rosie explained.

"And then we can head back to the blue and red garden," Tybalt added. Rosie then swiftly stood up taking Tybalt with her yet again.

"I'm not going back there!" Rosie replied "least of all with you!"

"So that's why you left was it?" Tybalt asked looking Rosie dead in the eye. She swiftly turned away and looked down.

"I left for my own reasons," Rosie explained not wanting him to ask further.

"Such as?"

"Ok," Rosie snapped turning to face Tybalt again. "You really want to know why I left in the first place? Well here it is… I left because I was sick of the feuding. Everyone around us had everything and yet I had nothing! I lost my old home and was carelessly dumped in that room back there, and then your owners kindly gave me a home. You're so lucky, yet you don't appreciate how much you have! I left because I couldn't face you everyday to keep fighting like children. Every time you insulted me it hurt! I have never been treated like that before by anyone in my entire life. You Tybalt are the most selfish, inconsiderate gnome I have ever spoken to. I regret even trying to get along with you! So I left because I couldn't take any more arguing and your family reminded me of my past! Oh why must my life be such a misery?"

"Well I am sorry about your past and that we had to argue like we do now but it's not completely my fault," Tybalt said. Rosie looked at him in disbelief.

"Not your fault? Tybalt you are the only one that is making my life a living hell at the moment. We are stuck together and as soon as we get help… I will never want to see you again. You have no idea what I have been through yet you make up accusations all the time!" Rosie shouted.

"Well if you told me what was going on, perhaps I would have stopped," Tybalt said more calmly than Rosie.

"Like I said before we were kidnapped. Why would I tell anything to you?" Rosie asked.

"Because…"

"Yes?" Rosie asked eager for an answer. Tybalt sighed inwardly. Was he really going to tell Rosie how he really felt? He wanted to but right now he didn't know what to feel. Rosie obviously hated his guts so there was no point in making a bigger fool of himself in front of her.

"Nothing," Tybalt looked down at his feet sadly. Rosie also looked away sadly not getting the reply she wanted.

"Well I guess we had better get some rest," Rosie said lying down underneath a nearby apple tree. Tybalt lay down also but in the opposite direction. Lying back to back, it was obvious that neither of these gnomes would get much sleep tonight. "Good night Tybalt," Rosie muttered without insulting him. Tybalt's eyes widened a little; this was the first time that Rosie was actually nice to him. They were both regretting arguing now.

"Goodnight… Rosie," Tybalt muttered back. They both lay in silence; but neither of the gnomes fell asleep. At one point Tybalt could have sworn he heard the sound of muffled tears come from Rosie's side, but decided not to do anything about it. Instead Tybalt felt a deep sharp pain in his heart as he knew that the one he secretly cared for was crying because of him. Tybalt felt extremely guilty and a few unexpected tears fell from his eyes too.

Authors note: Well I finished writing this in over two hours. Wow! I'm impressed. So what do you think? I am just a shocked as you are! Tybalt cried (how sweet). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this please Review! Thanks! I will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: A sticky situation

Chapter 5: A sticky situation

Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have been busy updating my other story 'Memories of the past'. Go check it out if you want! I am updating this story whilst I have a break from my other one. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rosie woke up from a not so good night's sleep. She had a splitting head ache and her arm was stiff. She still lay on the ground with a snoring Tybalt next to her. She wanted to get up and stretch to release the tension in her arm, but she couldn't, considering she would wake a grouchy Tybalt and the stiff arm was attached to Tybalt's arm. This was the bad point of being stuck to Tybalt.

About half an hour later Rosie heard Tybalt had stopped snoring. She turned her head a little to face him to see if he was awake. He turned to her and looked her deeply in the eyes. Tybalt lost it right there and then and he couldn't help but smile gently at Rosie. Rosie on the other hand felt extremely uncomfortable around Tybalt and it made it worse how he was now staring at her with a hint of, dare she say it, happiness in his eyes. Tybalt then spoke words softer than she had ever heard before.

"Good morning!" Rosie rolled her eyes and sighed as she sat up. Tybalt just gave her a look of hurt for a split second but before she could notice his mood, he went back to being the usual Tybalt again.

"Tybalt are you ok?" Rosie asked raising her eyebrow at the gnome she hated.

"I am fine Rosie I can assure you!" Tybalt defended. Sensing the start of another argument Rosie decided to change the subject.

"So Tybalt are you ready?" Rosie asked. Tybalt gave Rosie the impression he had no idea what she was talking about.

"For what exactly?" Tybalt followed Rosie's lead and stood up, still confused.

"To complete this mission. That's if you want us to be separated right?" Rosie smirked putting her free hand on her hip. Of course he wanted to be separated from her. They could barely stand each other. It was surprising that they hadn't started another argument already. But Rosie didn't like to argue, she only argued with Tybalt because he insulted her first.

"Of course!" Tybalt defended yet again. He didn't want to be stuck together with Rosie but in truth he actually didn't mind being stuck with her. Tybalt was now able to see the real side of Rosie and he found her more interesting than any other gnome he had met in his entire life. She had a secret past that she had never told anyone before that Tybalt wanted to know about. There was something about her that made Tybalt want stay with her and even though he would never admit it to anyone. He was beginning to fall in love with Rosie in his heart. But out loud he didn't even consider it.

"Good! For a second there I thought you had second thoughts, but that would just be a little weird. I mean after all we are talking about you here!" Rosie laughed whilst Tybalt frowned a little. Rosie then observed her surroundings, whilst Tybalt just stood there and looked at the floor. "We will have to start moving if we want to get separated," Rosie then started to walk but was halted when Tybalt remained where he stood.

"Tybalt? Come on! We must get to someone who knows how to separate us, and soon! I don't know how much more I can take of my arm cramps!" Rosie whined as Tybalt then decided to follow Rosie who sighed and muttered softly to herself. "This is gonna be a heck of a few days!"

…

Throughout the day Rosie and Tybalt had no luck. They found no one who could help them with their 'sticky situation'. As the sun set Rosie decided to sit down and have a rest, Tybalt soon joined her and they sat in an uncomfortable silence. It had been like this all day; both Rosie and Tybalt barely spoke to each other so they spent half of their time in silence. Rosie barely noticed Tybalt, but Tybalt noticed Rosie. It was hard not to when you were stuck with her but that was not the only reason why he couldn't stop looking at her. He had the recent habit of constantly glancing at Rosie to see if she ever noticed him. She sometimes did! But most of the time she was admiring her surroundings.

"So Tybalt, are you looking forward to going home?" Rosie asked not even glancing at Tybalt.

"Well, yes and no really," Tybalt replied glumly supporting his head on his free arm. "As you're aware, everyone dislikes me and I can hardly blame them. I mean after the things I did to them I should be blames more than pitied!"

Rosie now looked at Tybalt with a slight sadness in her eyes "I don't think that Tybalt," Rosie began softly. Tybalt looked stunned at Rosie, she had never been that nice to him before "Yeah sure you're a bit misled but you should not be blamed for things that happened in the past!"

"What happened to 'you're so arrogant Tybalt!'? Or 'you're the worst gnome ever!'?" Tybalt asked slightly confused at Rosie's sudden change in opinion.

"Well things change," Rosie began "I still dislike your attitude a great deal but I guess whatever you did in the past does not make you who you truly are! I guess we all have to let go of the past eventually," Rosie sighed sadly looking into the distance with a slight look of hurt on her face. Tybalt knew that her past was obviously bothering her. If only she would tell him what was wrong! But she still refused to. Perhaps in time she would give in to Tybalt, in time.

"Yes, perhaps it is time we let go of the past and started looking towards the future!" Tybalt then glanced at Rosie who glanced back. They both smiled sympathetically at each other before looking away again. It was now turning dark and Rosie then decided she would go to sleep.

"Well, we should get some sleep. Perhaps we can find someone to help us tomorrow!" Rosie smiled whilst both she and Tybalt lied down.

"Yes, I guess we will," Tybalt sighed.

"Tybalt?"

"Yes?"

"Uh… it doesn't matter!"

"Ok then," Tybalt said a little confused at Rosie's sudden tense display. Meanwhile Rosie was cursing herself mentally. To think she was about to ask Tybalt the most obsured question she could possibly think of.

Whilst they were sleeping, both Tybalt and Rosie were dreaming. But both dreams were entirely, whilst Tybalt had a pleasant dream. Rosie had a horrible nightmare that concerned her past.

…

It began pleasantly. Rosie was having a fun day with her family in her old garden as she usually did. It was a happy time! Or so it seemed. Then her dream suddenly changed and Rosie was suddenly covered with darkness and her dream was now becoming a nightmare. A familiar voice rang through Rosie's ears like a cat being dragged across sandpaper. She turned around to only be confronted with the worst sight in her history.

"_Stupid gnomes!" shouted a voice from behind Rosie. Rosie watched in horror as the owner of the voice grabbed her father and crushed him into a million pieces with his bare hands._

"_Father NO!" Rosie cried and then the person's eyes then turned on her. He began to stomp towards her and she backed away quickly. _

"_Wanna mess with me, huh gnome?" the person grabbed Rosie and despite her struggles to get away she could not be free of his grasp. Rosie then turned her attention to the person who held her. He smiled wickedly before clutching his hands tightly around her before shattering her to bits._

…

"NO!" Rosie yelled, jumping up from her sleep. Clutching her chest she tried to gain control over her breathing. She then noticed it was the middle of the night. She then sighed, it was just a dream. Only a dream. As she continued to get over her bad nightmare, Rosie heard a familiar yet concerned voice next to her.

"Rosie, are you alright?" Tybalt sat up next to Rosie looking very concerned towards her.

"I'm sorry Tybalt! I didn't mean to wake you!" Rosie apologised.

"That is the least of my concern," began Tybalt. Rosie's thoughts suddenly came to an unexpected halt. Did he just imply that he cared deeply for her? If so there was most definitely something wrong with the normal Tybalt. Or perhaps just like Rosie, he was changing a little.

"It was just a stupid nightmare," Rosie explained looking in the other direction as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tybalt asked.

"No! There is nothing to discuss!" Rosie snapped accidentally. Tybalt then looked away and frowned.

"Fine! If you don't want to confide in me that's fine! I guess I'm not the sympathetic kind of guy eh? I bet you think I won't understand you," Tybalt looked hurt and Rosie felt sorry for snapping at him. But now was not the time or the place to tell him about her past life. She wasn't even sure if she could trust him yet.

"Listen Tybalt, I'm sorry. But I just don't feel comfortable revealing my secrets to the one I am 'supposedly' arch enemies with. You are a sympathetic guy Tybalt but you wouldn't understand!" Rosie explained.

"Well thank you miss 'I can judge everyone by their attitudes'! You know I may act tough but I know I can be compassionate at times. If only you knew what I was thinking, what I still am thinking! Perhaps you would understand more!" Tybalt accidentally blurted that aloud. What was he doing? He almost admitted he had feelings for Rosie, INFRONT of Rosie!

"Well I can't read minds so I guess I will just have to ask," Rosie crossed her arms awaiting a reply "what are you thinking Tybalt?"

"Nothing!" Tybalt said stubbornly. Rosie then rolled her eyes.

"You see what I mean when I say you're arrogant? You're obviously not showing me that you're compassionate! Sometimes I wonder if you even care about me or anyone besides yourself!" Rosie would have stormed off at this point, it was such a shame she was still attached to Tybalt.

"If that's the way you think about me I can assure you I will never care for you!" Tybalt fumed ignoring his emotions inside of him.

"Same here! And here was me thinking that you were different! I guess I was wrong!" Rosie looked away sadly before turning back to Tybalt. "Now get some sleep! The sooner we get separated, the better!"

Tybalt and Rosie both lay down again regretting everything they had just said about each other. They both secretly cared for one another yet they would not admit it out loud. It was such a shame they always had to argue about everything. Perhaps tomorrow they could make up. But knowing the stubbornness of them both, neither of them would be willing to apologise to the other first. Only time would tell if they would warm up to each other and time was an issue in this 'sticky situation'.

Authors note: Well I guess it's done! In the next chapter we meet William Shakespeare and we will see what he has to say about Tybalt and Rosie's love/ hate relationship. I think I didn't do very well at this chapter but what do you think? I see sparks between Rosie and Tybalt! And in the next chapter they may be able to resolve their differences. Please review and I promise I will update as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6: Beatrice and Benedick?

Chapter 6: Beatrice and Benedick? 

Authors note: Well as you can see from the title both Tybalt and Rosie remind me of Beatrice and Benedick from 'Much ado about nothing' I took a liking to this play when I did it in my English class in year 8. The love/ hate relationship is very similar don't you think? Anyway this chapter may be a bit like when Gnomeo talks to Shakespeare in the movie. Except this is a different Shakespeare and we meet another character. Enjoy!

"Will you please slow down?" Tybalt yelled as he was literally dragged along by Rosie who had quickened the pace by a great amount. They were practically running.

"Listen the sooner we get separated, the sooner we get away from each other and stop all of this petty arguing! I don't know about you, but I would like to get separated ASAP!" Rosie exclaimed surprisingly quite calmly. Tybalt on the other hand decided to keep quiet; he didn't think that this was the time or the place to start an argument.

As they continued to speed walk Rosie slowed down on every occasion before speeding up again. Every time she did this she turned to face Tybalt who had his head turned away every time. She looked at him with some kind of longing in her eyes with a small smile plastered on her face, but about a moment or so later she shook her head disapprovingly and then continued to speed up again.

They continued to walk in silence for several minuets. Tybalt still straggled behind as Rosie walked ahead. At one point he could have sworn he heard Rosie mutter to herself "Stupid head! It's not like that! It will never be like that!" he could have sworn she did say that but to prevent his head being blown off, he decided to remain quiet. Tybalt kept his head focused in the opposite direction of Rosie. Suddenly Rosie stopped dead in front of him and as usual Tybalt would have argued with her if it wasn't for the distraction that had caught both of the gnome's attentions.

"Wow…" Rosie looked up as her eyes widened "Civilization at last!" Rosie smiled happily and clasped her hands together excitedly.

"That's one heck of a garden!" Tybalt muttered to himself but Rosie decided to reply.

"Who cares how big the gardens are? The point is, at least one of these houses should have some sort of glue remover so we can be separated!" Rosie explained.

"I hate to burst your bubble Rosie, but there's a thing called super glue. And as it so happens, we are attached with 'super glue', which is as it says SUPER. It won't come off that easily," Tybalt corrected and Rosie rolled her eyes as usual. Typical Tybalt. He loved bursting every ones bubble.

"Well you should know," Rosie smirked "you're practically made of the stuff!"

"How dare you!" Tybalt was actually offended by this. She had no idea what had happened to him yet she had decided to make fun of him. But Tybalt really couldn't take much self pity; he was after all, the one to blame for what had happened back then.

"You know its true Tybalt. But instead of arguing about your body, let's focus on the task at hand," Rosie explained as she took a few steps forward taking Tybalt with her.

They were now in a big garden. It had many plants like, daisies, buttercups, pansies, bluebells, and many more. It also had a greenhouse and a small shed at the side of it. The fence was brown and the grass was freshly cut. There was also a smallish water fountain in the centre of the garden with a human figure on top. The words beneath it read 'William Shakespeare'. The garden was bigger than the red and blue garden and was way more stylish. Whoever had decorated this garden deserved a medal.

Both Rosie and Tybalt entered the garden cautiously. They didn't want to get caught by any humans or anything else for that matter. They had caused enough chaos between each other and they didn't want to cause any more with any other people. Rosie and Tybalt looked around and then looked at each other. Tybalt waited for Rosie to say something.

"Well?" Tybalt began.

"What?" Rosie replied shrugging her shoulders.

"What do we do now?" Tybalt asked. Rosie looked around and sighed.

"I don't know, I'm thinking!" Rosie then walked over to the water fountain and sat on the side. Tybalt joined her and they both sat in silence. Rosie was about to break the silence but that was when a voice interrupted her.

"Uh, I say there," a deep voice broke out. Both Tybalt's and Rosie's eyes widened and they looked up "may I pray tell… who are you?"

The mysterious voice belonged to the statue of Shakespeare on the fountain. He had moved from his frozen position and was now looking down at the two gnomes who looked back up at him obviously startled. The gnomes were about to say something when another male voice interrupted them.

"See Shakes' even your voice leaves them speechless! How do you do it?" a gnome walked over to Tybalt and Rosie and looked up at Shakespeare who laughed heartedly.

"Well Hamlet it takes a lot of acting skills!" the Shakespeare statue replied. The gnome then rolled his eyes and looked unimpressed.

"And will you stop calling me Hamlet already! The name is Ham ok? Not Hamlet!" the gnome was dressed in a green suit and had an orange hat like Rosie's but the shade of orange was brighter than Rosie's.

"Ok, Ham. It's not my fault you remind me of Hamlet!" Shakespeare defended.

"Isn't Hamlet that play when everyone dies?" Ham asked.

"Kind of! And it's called a 'tragedy' young gnome! You obviously don't read my playwrights!" Shakespeare rolled his eyes and so did Ham. Ham then noticed Rosie and Tybalt and decided to talk to them.

"Wow you look a bit cracked!" Ham gestured to Tybalt, who sighed angrily. Tybalt was obviously not gonna get along with this gnome any time soon.

"Why thank you! And how nice to meet you too' Hamlet'!" Tybalt snapped back viciously, Rosie sighed and rolled her eyes. Typical Tybalt!

"Ok, ok moody I was only having a joke!" Ham replied backing away from Tybalt slightly. He then noticed Rosie and soon smiled. "And who do we have here then?"

"I'm Rosie and this is Tybalt. We have come here to ask for help!" Rosie explained.

"Hey, Tybalt's the name of the bad dude in my play Romeo and Juliet! What a coincidence!" Shakespeare laughed heartedly again.

"Don't you think of nothing else other than your stupid playwrights?" Ham huffed at the statue who shrugged his shoulders whilst smiling. "Anyway, what kind of help are you asking for beautiful?" Ham charmed. Rosie would have smacked him one across the mouth for saying that, but if she wanted his help she would have to be nice about it.

"This!" Rosie held both hers and Tybalt's arm up to show Ham that they were stuck together. Ham then sighed whilst he poked and prodded on the area of their arms that were stuck with super glue. Tybalt winced and clenched his fists tighter every time Ham touched his or Rosie's arm.

"You're stuck damn tight," Ham stated. Tybalt had to hold back a sarcastic comment from escaping his mouth at this point. Not only was this gnome irritating but he was trying to flirt with Rosie. That made Tybalt slightly jealous of Ham and who could blame him? Ham had the charm and the good looks and what did Tybalt have? A bad attitude, reputation, and also a cracked body! Who on earth would want to fall in love with him any time soon? Not Rosie, that was certain.

"Can you help us?" Rosie asked ignoring Tybalt's glares and scowls at Ham.

"Well, we do have some glue remover," Ham began "But it's in the house. It is too risky to try and get it whilst the humans are at home. Say how long have you and this bozo been stuck together?"

"Now see-" Tybalt began angrily. But Rosie cut him off. She placed a gentle but stern arm on his belly trying to prevent him from starting a fight.

"Three days!" Rosie said. She then turned to Tybalt and shook her head at him to make sure he got the message which he eventually did get.

"Three days huh? I feel sorry for you gorgeous; I would hate to be stuck with him too!" Ham flirted once again. It was Rosie's turn to glare at him.

"Hey, if you think this is a score to get a girlfriend, well you asked the wrong gnome! I am not one to be flirted with, so I suggest you back off or you won't see your leg again! Now are you gonna help us or what?" Rosie snapped. Tybalt was actually surprised at Rosie's come back. She had never been like this around him. Yet again, he never flirted with her. All he did was argue with her, none stop.

"Ok, I am sorry girl. And yes I will help you and your boyfriend get unstuck," Ham was now pushing his luck. But Rosie and Tybalt stopped glaring for a split second as they glanced at each other. They both had the same look of longing in their eyes once again, but that soon went as Rosie turned back to Ham.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rosie replied clenching her fist tightly. Ham then noticed her hand meeting with her fist in a menacing manner, and he decided to change his attitude a little bit before he would find himself one leg short.

"Ok, ok, well anyway I will be able to get that glue remover tomorrow when the humans leave. In the meantime, welcome to the garden!" Ham welcomed them. "And now I should leave and continue with what I was doing before you guys arrived. See ya!" Ham then rushed off leaving Rosie and Tybalt alone with Shakespeare.

"Is he always like that?" Rosie looked up at Shakespeare whilst pointing in the direction of where Ham had just went.

"Mostly. He tries things on but he usually warms up to people eventually!" Shakespeare explained.

"Yeah he's a half witted flirter!" Tybalt muttered under his breath but both Shakespeare and Rosie heard it loud and clear.

"I think someone's jealous!" Shakespeare teased.

"I am not!" Tybalt snapped glairing up at the statue who chuckled.

"Well why were you so damn rude?" Rosie asked facing Tybalt with an unhappy expression.

"Why do you care about him?" Tybalt snapped back looking angrier than usual. He was obviously hiding his jealousy with anger. To Rosie it wasn't that obvious but to Shakespeare, well he noticed Tybalt's jealousy.

"I don't! Why do you care so much?" Rosie continued to argue. She was completely oblivious to his defensiveness but at the same time she was being just as defensive as Tybalt was.

"Who said I cared? I'm meant to hate you remember?" Tybalt replied. Rosie was about to reply but was all of a sudden interrupted by Shakespeare's cheerful voice which immediately ruined the argumentative mood brewing up between the two gnomes.

"Hey I know who you two remind me of!" Shakespeare exclaimed excitedly.

"Who?" Rosie turned from facing Tybalt and looked up at Shakespeare whilst raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Beatrice and Benedick!" Shakespeare continued. Rosie and Tybalt looked at each other in disbelief and shrugged their shoulders before turning back up to the statue.

"Who?" Rosie asked as her eyes widened and her eyebrows went all over the place.

"Beatrice and Benedick! Don't tell me you haven't read my play 'much ado about nothing'?" Shakespeare was shocked.

"Read it? Try, never even heard of it!" Tybalt replied. "Now who are Beatrice and Benedick?"

"Well the story is actually quite funny!" Shakespeare began swinging his book around happily "Beatrice and Benedick argue and insult each other whilst both of them hide their love for one another. In the end they admit their feelings and get married!"

Tybalt and Rosie looked at each other in disgust and then turned back to the smiling statue "And we remind you of these two characters because…?" Rosie asked feeling like she was about to throw up. Her and Tybalt together? There was no chance of that happening! But deep down in her heart Rosie had already considered these thoughts many times over. And come to think of it. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

"Well you're practically hiding your feelings for each other whilst you argue! Trust me; I have seen this many times before and I know when people are in love!" Shakespeare told them. Tybalt and Rosie refused to look at each other at this point. They knew what he said was true, but they didn't want to admit it, least of all to each other or him for that matter!

"Why thank you love guru! When I want love advice I will recommend you to everyone I know! Right now I don't think we need your opinions on what is true love or not. I can assure you that me and Tybalt have nothing to do with each other in that perspective!" Rosie explained. If it wasn't for her being stuck to Tybalt, she would have wanted to be alone at this point. But she was stuck to Tybalt, so she was never alone!

"They all say that! And it all ends the same way!" Shakespeare continued. Rosie groaned and finally tried to change the subject.

"Shakespeare! Go read your sonnets or something and drop the matter already!" Rosie snapped and Shakespeare sighed.

"Very well, but just take in my advice! Love is the key to true happiness!" Shakespeare gave up and decided to do as he was told.

"Blah, blah, blah! We get it Shakespeare!" Rosie replied. Tybalt looked away the entire time. He hardly cared about romance anymore. He knew (or thought he knew) that Rosie wanted nothing to do with him. So what was the point? Love would only bring him heartbreaks and despair! Or so he thought…

Authors note: I am on a roll! I completed this in over a two hour period. And I have updated both stories in one day! Wow! I'm impressed! Well in the next chapter we have a little more sympathy given by both Tybalt and Rosie. Perhaps their opinions of each other will change for the better. Will Shakespeare's advice come true? I will update soon so you can find out! Please review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: A moonlight talk

Chapter 7: A moonlight talk

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Anyway in this chapter, will our 'Beatrice and Benedick' finally be able to understand each other? Or will they be at each others throats again?** Oh and this story kinda twists with my other story 'Memories of the past' and it may contain a few spoilers. Please skip Tybalt's story if you don't want to find out until later. **And anyway, Enjoy!

Ham kept his distance from both Tybalt and Rosie for the rest of the evening. Especially Tybalt! Just like Shakespeare, Ham knew that there was a deep connection between the two gnomes even though they always denied any feelings for one another. But to other people it was obvious that both were covering up their feelings with the excuse of 'hate'. The hate was not there no more. Love had taken its course, but would Tybalt and Rosie come to accept their feelings? Or just deny them for the rest of their lives?

It was growing dark now. The garden was practically pitch black, but the full moon was shining so it light the night sky. Tybalt noticed a small light at the other end of the garden in the shed. He occasionally saw the shadow of a gnome pass the window from time to time; it was obvious that Ham was indeed keeping his distance. And Tybalt couldn't have been more than happy to keep it that way. Especially tonight.

Both Tybalt and Rosie sat on the fountain listening to Shakespeare babble on what seemed gibberish to them. But it all made sense to Shakespeare. Rosie kept her eyes fixed on the sky and avoided all eye contact with Tybalt. The last thing she wanted was an argument to boil up on such a beautiful night like tonight.

"To be or not to be? That is the question," Shakespeare pondered for the millionth time in a row. He kept his head down and he sat in a thinking position. Rosie and Tybalt tried to ignore him as much as possible, but even they could only put up with so much before they exploded.

"Doesn't this guy ever shut up?" Tybalt leant into Rosie and whispered. Rosie then turned to Tybalt and chuckled.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself?" Rosie replied smirking a smirk which spoke "I would like to see you try." Tybalt grunted and put his head in his hands as Shakespeare continued to say the same question over and over again.

"Oh when will this torture end?" Tybalt let out unexpectedly. Rosie looked away as Tybalt looked up again.

"Well when we get unstuck we can leave this garden and head our separate ways," Rosie replied looking up at the stars that were now shining like bright diamonds in the sky.

"You still haven't reconsidered coming back to the red and blue garden then?" Tybalt asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Well why should I?" Rosie asked still avoiding eye contact.

"Because we are a-" Tybalt began but was immediately cut off by Rosie.

"Family? Don't even speak of the word! You have no idea what my life was like before I came to your garden! I had a family of my own! I loved them all! But some stupid humans decided to ruin all that!" Rosie shouted angrily.

"Listen, I have put up with you referring to your past non stop since we were stuck together! Yet you don't have the guts to even tell me what happened!" Tybalt shouted back but then changed his tone to a calmer one "You can tell me Rosie. You can trust me!"

"Can I?" Rosie asked sounding calmer as well.

"Yes," Tybalt reassured and Rosie sighed. Better get it out of the way with.

"Ok," Rosie began as Tybalt listened closely "I was raised in a small but pretty garden. The couple who lived there were happily married with a son. My family consisted of: my mother, father, brother, sister and my aunts, uncles and cousins. We were really close! We lived that way for many years! But then all of it changed. Soon the humans started to argue, and they threatened each other with a divorce. When it was confirmed that they would be divorced, our dream garden turned into a nightmare! The human's son was distraught and decided to take his anger out on something that didn't even matter to him, us gnomes. He smashed my father, then my mother, and then the rest of my family! He even chipped my hat when he kicked me! He would have continued to smash me but his parents saw what he had done. They were upset, we had been there for many years for the humans and then their son had to destroy my family. But instead of gluing my family back together, they just threw their body parts in the bin and took me to a yard sale. A man bought me and took me to a warehouse. That warehouse was that old room we got trapped in a few nights ago. But soon I found myself in a shop and then your kind owners gave me a home." Rosie was nearby crying at this point but wiped her eyes and turned to Tybalt. "You have a family Tybalt. You may not realize how lucky you are to have them, but you have more than what I have!" Rosie then looked down sadly and Tybalt did the same thing.

"Well I haven't been a very good family member and I don't deserve a family!" Tybalt replied. Rosie looked up shocked at what Tybalt had just said.

"Of course you do! Why on earth wouldn't you?" Rosie asked. She was completely unaware at what Tybalt had done in the past. She had told him her past. It was time he told her about his.

"Listen Rosie, I have something to tell you about how I got like this," Tybalt motioned to his cracked body. Rosie nodded.

"I was wondering how you got like that," Rosie replied.

"Well I haven't been a good gnome in the past. But I am different now; do you really want to know what I did?" Tybalt asked. Rosie nodded again and he sighed.

"Ok, well I was raised by a loving mother and father. But they had a pure hatred for the blues. They even started the feud and torn relationships apart. My parents wanted me to follow in their shoes and not to even socialize with the blues. My mother taught me all the bad things to do to the blues and she was proud of teaching me about this. But my anger for the blues really erupted when my mother was smashed right before my eyes. Then my uncle, Lord Redbrick took on the role of raising me up, but he had Juliet to take care of too. Life was hard and I usually bullied people to get my own way. I usually had lawnmower races with Gnomeo from the blue garden and I usually cheated to win. Then when my cousin Juliet started her relationship with Gnomeo, I had no idea that they were together and I chopped off Benny's hat to teach them blues not to mess with us reds. Then Gnomeo decided to get revenge on me which ended with me getting smashed. The next thing I remembered when I was fixed was that the feud was over. I still wouldn't accept this for a while and me and Fawn tried to cause a ruckus to try and persuade Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry to reconsider the feud. But that plan kinda backfired when they explained that they had learnt and nothing could cause a feud again. This angered me, and I didn't speak to anyone for weeks. But then my cousin Juliet had a talk with me and I soon learnt to accept the blues and grow a friendship with them. And that is when you showed up," Tybalt explained his past and Rosie was astounded by what she had heard.

"So all your arrogance and carefree behaviour was based on how you were raised?" Rosie asked.

"Yes," Tybalt looked away. "If I could turn the clock back a few years I would change how I behaved back then. But I can't. If it wasn't for my selfish behaviour, everything would have been different. I guess that is why I don't deserve anything but hatred!"

Rosie then put her hand on Tybalt's shoulder and shook her head in disagreement "No, not at all! You were different back then Tybalt. You're actually a pretty nice gnome now. I guess it's best to turn away from the past and look toward the future. You deserve more than hatred Tybalt. You deserve compassion, caring and most of all…" Rosie paused for a second as Tybalt stared deep into her eyes "Love."

"I don't deserve love Rosie!" Tybalt then snapped out of his gaze and looked away again 'least of all from you' Tybalt thought sadly.

"Anyone deserves love Tybalt! You have a family who love you and many more things! What do I have? A chipped orange hat and a dark blue tatty dress!" Rosie explained.

"But you have more characteristics than I do!" Tybalt replied.

"How do I?" Rosie asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Well your smart, caring, and most of all beautiful!" Tybalt blurted automatically regretting what he was saying. Rosie began to blush at how Tybalt tried to compliment her. Tybalt then put his head in his hands and tried to cover up what he had just said with some words of nonsense.

"Eh… Rosie I didn't mean it like that! I mean you ARE a very pretty gnome and I admire you a lot! Oh for crying out loud! Why do I even bother?" Tybalt said once again putting his head in his hands. Rosie chuckled at him softly. She was still embarrassed at his outburst, but she found how he was trying to cover it up well… kinda cute. Rosie placed an arm on Tybalt's shoulder and he looked up to see her smirking.

"No one has ever said anything so nice to me in all my life! Thank you Tybalt!" Rosie then did the unexpected. She hugged him!

"Eh, you're welcome Rosie!" Tybalt then placed his arms around Rosie as he began to embrace her. He felt so good when he was in her arms. He felt complete! No one could ruin this moment for them. Well, that was until Rosie let go of Tybalt and punched him very lightly on the shoulder. She had to be careful, the last thing she wanted right now was Tybalt's arm snapping off like the day she had first met him.

"Rosie?" Tybalt began.

"Yes?" Rosie replied expecting something.

"Where do you plan on going when we get unstuck?" Tybalt asked.

"Well I will help you get back to your own garden first and then I may just go off and re-visit my old garden and pay a tribute to all my family," Rosie explained and Tybalt raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna help me get back to my garden?"

"Of course!" Rosie replied.

"Why do you want to even know me, let alone help me?" Tybalt looked down sadly. No gnome really ever cared for him before, well anyone other than his best friend Fawn. And ever since the feud had ended, he had changed a lot. Tybalt was now changing too, but it wasn't the end of the feud that was changing him. Oh no, it was love! Love was changing Tybalt and he was unaware how much he was changing in his attitudes towards Rosie.

"Because you're a good guy Tybalt!" Rosie replied placing her hand gently on Tybalt's shoulder once again.

"No I'm not! Why on earth do you care so much?" Tybalt snapped a little and Rosie swiftly removed her hand from Tybalt's shoulder and then looked Tybalt straight in the face.

"You may seem arrogant and selfish at first, but once I got to know you more, I didn't feel that you were so bad. You're not a bad gnome Tybalt! And no matter how hard you try to hide it, I know you have a heart! It's just your decision when you choose to use it! I care because you're not like the other gnomes out there. You're different. And I'm beginning to really like you Tybalt!" Rosie spoke truly from the heart. She tried not to infer that she loved him but she knew it was true. She couldn't help it. Only a few days ago she couldn't stand Tybalt and his rudeness but somehow that selfish gnome started to care about others, but most of all Rosie.

"Likewise Rosie, but I still can't believe you like me after all them bad things I did!" Tybalt replied.

"Well I guess it's time we let go of the past and look towards the future, eh?" Rosie now glanced at Tybalt who also glanced back. They were soon locked in each others gaze and nothing could tare it away from each other.

"Yes, I guess we have both done things we have regretted. You're right Rosie; we should look towards the future!" Tybalt said and Rosie smiled shyly and nodded. Tybalt also smiled weakly as both he and Rosie slowly edged in closely to each other.

Rosie could no longer control what she was doing. She would have mentally snapped herself out of what she was about to do if her brain was working. But she was too blind to notice what her brain was telling her at this point of time. Her vision was fixed on Tybalt as was his on Rosie. Their faces slowly leant in towards each other and it was as if they were about to kiss. Rosie closed her eyes and turned her head so she wouldn't bash into Tybalt's nose or anything. Tybalt also closed his eyes and could no longer control what he was doing. They were soon about an inch away from kissing, and they would have done so if it wasn't for a sudden loud noise that jerked them back into reality. Rosie and Tybalt practically leaped away from each other and then looked up to see what had caused that noise. As it turned out, it was Shakespeare snoring very loudly. Rosie then turned to Tybalt and blushed embarrassed.

"Well I guess we had better get some sleep if we want to be separated tomorrow!" Rosie explained lying down. Tybalt followed suit and they lay back to back on the side of the fountain. Rosie smiled as she spoke "Goodnight Tybalt."

"Goodnight, Rosie!" Tybalt replied closing his eyes immediately. Rosie on the other hand looked up at the sky and sighed contentedly. She lay awake for over 10 minutes whilst admiring the stars dreamily, the same thought going through her mind non stop. She had almost done it! She almost kissed him!

Meanwhile at the other end of the garden, Ham sighed looking rather annoyed yet disappointed he then huffed as he spoke "Damn you Shakespeare!" he cursed and then smiled approvingly "better look next time Tybalt! I never thought you had it in you!" Ham then turned away from the window and headed to his bed. He had a busy day tomorrow! And he needed his sleep for what he was about to do.

Authors note: Well now you realize that Tybalt and Rosie really do care for each other! In the next chapter Ham will help them and get the glue remover from inside the human's house! How do you like it? Please review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: Separation!

Chapter 8: Separation!

Authors note: Ok thank you all for your reviews! But I especially need to thank IJGirl! She has helped me through loads of stuff and I must thank her for all the help and support she has given me! Oh and for all of you who love Shakespeare, you may like this chapter! I am including a scene from 'Much ado about nothing' accept Rosie and Tybalt will be acting it out in front of Shakespeare! What fun! And with that, on to the story! In this chapter Rosie and Tybalt will manage to get separated! But will they enjoy their freedom? Enjoy!

Morning soon came across the garden. The sound of squawking birds fighting on the nearby bird table could be heard as the sun peaked higher into the sky. Rosie felt a nudge nearby her arm and she then awoke to the not so bad sight of Tybalt in a deep slumber. She considered waking him up but she couldn't help but look at him. He was so peaceful when he slept, and even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she secretly found him adorable.

Rosie had a small, sweet smile plastered on her face as she saw Tybalt snoring gently, but that was soon put to a stop. She then heard Shakespeare's loud snores come up from above her which completely ruined the mood for her. Rosie rolled her eyes and looked back down at Tybalt who now had his thumb in his mouth. Rosie chuckled inwardly. He was a big baby! But she didn't mind, she had recently gotten used to Tybalt and his peculiar habits. It was as if she knew him for years not days! But Rosie was soon distracted from her thoughts when an unexpected bang was let off in the opposite direction. Rosie shot in the direction from where the noise had come from. It wasn't that surprising to Rosie who it was. Ham!

"Alright you guys wakey, wakey!" Ham banged on his small toy drum he carried with him. Shakespeare instantly awoke and looked down at Ham whilst Tybalt immediately shot up and almost fell over in the process, almost taking Rosie with him.

"WOA! Where's the fire?" Tybalt blurted randomly as he regained his posture.

"There was no need for that young Hamlet!" Shakespeare scolded Ham like a mother would to her child. Ham narrowed his eyes and shot an evil glare up at the statue.

"For the last time you moron! I am HAM **not** FLIPPING HAMLET!" Ham shrieked sending his drum colliding with the floor.

"Ok calm down young gnome I meant no offence!" Shakespeare motioned the young gnome to remain calm. It wasn't really working for him.

"No offence my arse you idiot!" Ham shot another glare up at the statue before then turning to Rosie and Tybalt who remained quiet the entire time. "Oh and by the way gnomes, the house is empty! I am about to complete my task and help you two get separated!" Ham told them and they both smiled in delight. Ham then decided to act on how he felt for the two. "Now are you sure you want to be separated?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we do! Right Tybalt?" Rosie turned to Tybalt expecting him to back her up. Tybalt then looked at Ham who knew exactly what was wrong with him. Wait. He knew? That wasn't good!

"Yes Rosie you're right!" Tybalt replied forcing a smile on his face. Rosie then grinned happily at his wise decision. Ham on the other hand was still not entirely convinced.

"Alright! Now I want you two to remain here. The last thing we need right now is two gnomes getting into even more trouble!" Ham explained. Rosie would have snapped back if it wasn't for Tybalt cutting in.

"Alright then Ham! Thank you!" Tybalt said surprisingly nicely which shocked Ham, Shakespeare and most of all Rosie.

"No need to thank me Tybalt!" Ham then gave Tybalt a strange expression "As long as you know what your doing!"

Tybalt didn't reply to this, instead he just nodded and Ham nodded back. Ham then waved and said "Well, duty calls!" before heading off towards the human's domain.

"Well… that was weird!" Rosie said looking oddly at where Ham stood a moment before. She then looked up at Shakespeare who shrugged his shoulders amused.

"Yeah, I still don't trust that gnome! Even if he is going to help us," Tybalt muttered keeping his narrowed eyes fixed on Ham who was now climbing the wall to enter the open window that led into the house. Rosie then put her hand on Tybalt's shoulder and chuckled.

"Ok mister jealousy, keep your cool!" Rosie earned a chuckle from Shakespeare also. Tybalt glared at her as she smirked childishly.

"And what makes you think I'm jealous of that coward?" Tybalt snapped back. In truth he knew he felt a bit jealous towards Ham. The way he flirted with Rosie made Tybalt want to crack that smug gnome's hat to microscopic pieces. He felt this feeling every time Ham was a meter away from Rosie, and he felt jealous of him. But he didn't plan on admitting it to anyone, least of all Rosie or Shakespeare!

"I don't know why but the way you act towards him makes it pretty obvious!" Rosie explained. She still had no idea how Tybalt felt about her, yeah sure she was starting to feel the same way about him, but she still thought he hated her. Perhaps last night had changed everything for them.

"Indeed! I am with Beatrice on this one!" Shakespeare added and the two gnomes looked at him blankly.

"Alright mister wise guy!" Rosie started smiling "why don't you tell us more about this Beatrice and Benedick? Or perhaps we could learn about their arguments that 'some how' remind you of us!" Shakespeare then looked down at Rosie shocked but smiling all at once.

"Or, perhaps I could put your acting skills to good use and I could teach you!" Shakespeare smiled. Tybalt didn't.

"No, no way are we even listening to you stupid, petty-" Tybalt began but was soon cut off by Rosie's eagerness.

"Ok, then!" Rosie clasped her hands ready for a challenge. Tybalt sighed and put his head in his hands. This was going to be a long afternoon!

…

Ham had found it a bit of a challenge finding the glue remover. He had been inside the human's house several times and yet he still didn't know where they put it. But he eventually found it and decided to vacate the house before the human's returned.

He had actually seen a big spark now fly between Tybalt and Rosie. Last night had proved it! Yet they still tried to deny their feelings when it was now plain fully obvious that they did in fact love each other. Ham knew that Tybalt felt jealousy towards him, and he hardly blamed him. He did after all try to flirt with Rosie before he knew about Tybalt and his feelings. But Ham was a compassionate gnome at heart, and no matter how stubborn Tybalt was… he knew that Tybalt did have a heart deep down inside of him. And perhaps Rosie could release the happier Tybalt rather than the stubborn self centred one.

Ham was actually surprised by the site he saw as he came back from the house. There Rosie and Tybalt were standing in front of a very amused Shakespeare, reciting a bunch of gibberish words that made no sense to Ham. It sounded like one of Shakespeare's plays. In fact, it WAS one of Shakespeare's plays! And the two love birds were acting it out? Oh God!

"Bravo!" Shakespeare clapped as both Tybalt and Rosie bowed and in Rosie's case, curtsied. Ham watched Tybalt's expression slyly. Was he in fact smiling?

"You know I never thought acting out that scene could be so much fun!" Tybalt smiled and so did Rosie.

"Yeah, now you have an excuse to argue with me!" Rosie punched him playfully on the shoulder and Tybalt did the same to her, a little more gently though.

"You see why I think you two remind me of Beatrice and Benedick? Your arguments are just as witty and romantic as theirs!" Shakespeare laughed heartedly as Tybalt and Rosie glanced at each other. Rosie was about to say something but Ham decided to break the tension. He had arrived at the right time!

"Hey guys I'm back with that glue remover you wanted so badly!" Ham called out holding the glue remover in front of his face. Rosie then smiled and ran with Tybalt over to Ham excitedly and also held onto the glue whilst laughing. Tybalt frowned as he saw Rosie's eyes gleaming towards Ham. In his mind, Tybalt was unaware that Rosie had no interest in Ham. Tybalt had somehow convinced himself that Rosie liked Ham and not him. This made him sad yet angry. But Rosie and Ham shared no romantic bonds. They knew that, but Tybalt didn't.

"Oh Tybalt isn't this great? Now we can be separated and I can take you back to your family!" Rosie said, a little too enthusiastically. She then noticed Tybalt look down sadly. She too found herself feeling sad. To think she would be separated from him forever! She now felt the same way as Tybalt did.

"Yeah, I guess they will be ecstatic to see me!" Tybalt muttered not very enthusiastically at all. He knew none of his family missed him. Well perhaps Fawn did, but hey, Fawn was Tybalt's best buddy since they were kids! Yet he still didn't know why he deserved friends. Rosie frowned even more as she knew Tybalt was unhappy. She wanted to cheer him up! Just like he was five minuets ago when they were acting, perhaps that would make him happy again!

"Hey Tybalt, after this why don't we show our little performance to Ham here? I'm sure he would love to see it right Ham?" Rosie turned from Tybalt to Ham who now forced a smile on his face to hide his frown.

"Oh, what fun!" Ham said a little too enthusiastically. Everyone got the impression that he didn't want to even think about what play they had just preformed to Shakespeare but they decided to take advantage of it.

"Great! But we will need to get unstuck before we even consider acting!" Rosie pointed to the glue and reminded Ham about the task he needed to complete. Ham then placed the glue remover on the ground and took the lid off.

"Ok I'm gonna need you two to stand side by side. Oh and hold your stuck arms up in the air!" Ham instructed and Rosie and Tybalt quickly did so. Tybalt looked at Rosie, Rosie looked at Tybalt. And the same thoughts occurred in their minds… _Were they really ready to do this? _

'Of course we're ready to do this!' Rosie mentally scolded herself for thinking otherwise. 'All this time we have wanted to be unstuck and that has never changed!' but another small voice entered her mind. _'Are you sure you want to let him go like this?' _Rosie then hit her head trying to ignore the voice inside her head. 'Of course! Tybalt does not like me like that! He hates me! And I'm not so friendly with him either!' Rosie didn't expect a reply from her conscience but she received one anyway. And that reply was very unexpected '_Are you sure? You love him Rosie! There is no denying that! But the question is, when will you admit it to yourself? Or most of all him!'_ Rosie now screamed inwardly 'I do not love Tybalt! I just care for him! And I am sure! I can let him go! I can!'

"I can let him go! I can," Rosie muttered aloud as Ham and Tybalt gave her weird looks. Ham then laughed before he spoke.

"Actually Rosie, you can!" Ham pointed out to her arm. It was now free from Tybalt's and the superglue was wearing off. Rosie outstretched her arm and moved it around freely. It had become rather stiff after being stuck to Tybalt for a few days. Now she was free from him! But Rosie wasn't exactly jumping with joy about it. Instead she found herself looking at the floor in shame.

"Yes, I guess I can!" Rosie looked to the floor. Tybalt didn't exactly notice her do this and still flexed his arm about. He then turned to Ham who also hadn't noticed Rosie's strange behaviour.

"Hey Ham?" Tybalt began.

"Yes?" Ham replied facing Tybalt.

"This won't affect any of the glue that is keeping me intact will it?" Tybalt tried to make this sound not too silly.

"Well, I don't think it will. But if your arm comes off I guess Rosie will just have to tell me, right Rosie?" Ham and Tybalt both turned to Rosie who was now stifling back tears. She was no longer paying any attention to either of the gnomes, but her full attention was on her heart. Was she really making the right decision letting Tybalt go?

"Rosie?" Ham then spoke again trying to snap Rosie back to reality. When she looked up she was surprised to see both Tybalt and Ham looking very concerned at her especially Tybalt.

"Oh! I'm sorry what were you saying?" Rosie then wiped her eyes as she felt tears still forming in them.

"You're crying?" Tybalt sounded worried and soft as he said this. He then stepped closer to Rosie and put his hand on her face as she looked up. He wiped away some of her tears and she stared at his warm eyes lovingly. She could no longer control herself. She knew that the more and more time she spent with Tybalt, the more and more she didn't want to let him go.

"No, no I am fine!" Rosie then grabbed Tybalt's hand and took it away from her face, refusing to give in to her emotions.

"Are you sure Rosie?" Tybalt asked once more trying to make sure she was as she said she was.

"Who are you? My mother or something? I said I am fine!" Rosie snapped a little bit before smiling "Now I believe we have a performance to show a very eager Ham!"

"HA, HA, HA!" Shakespeare blurted from up above and Ham began to sulk. This was going to be the most boring time ever!

…

Shakespeare didn't really need to tell Rosie or Tybalt where to stand or what to say. They were so confident that they didn't need his stage directions. Perhaps it was the roles they found themselves playing, or that both gnomes were glad to be in each other's company. Ham wasn't watching yet, oh no. The performance was still yet to come!

"Take your positions Lady Beatrice!" Shakespeare directed as Rosie stood on the grass awaiting her part to be played.

"I am ready when you are Shakespeare!" Rosie waved up at him. She was much happier now than she was earlier. She used this as a good excuse to get her mind off of Tybalt. And even though he was still there, it distracted her knowing she was playing a character in a similar situation that she was in.

"Now Signior Benedick, come hither and take your positions next to Lady Beatrice!" Shakespeare directed using his old tongue. Ham who sat below Shakespeare stifled a laugh and looked up to the statue.

"Why don't you speak proper English?" Ham asked.

"That was proper English! Just from my time, and not the slang you come out with these days dear Hamlet!" Shakespeare told him and Ham immediately had a small fit of rage.

"**What- You- Oh- Ugh!** I give up!" Ham slapped his head and decided to just ignore Shakespeare calling him Hamlet.

"Ready Shakespeare!" Tybalt stood over at the side of the grass. He was a few meters away from where Rosie stood and now got into the role of Benedick, which was surprisingly easy for him. He knew what it felt like to hide your secret love for someone through hate.

"Alright, are you ready to watch this Ham?" Shakespeare asked looking down at the sulking gnome.

"As I will ever be," Ham muttered crossing his arms still frowning.

"Aright, let us commence!" Shakespeare announced "May I present Rosie and Tybalt performing their Beatrice and Benedick scene from my play 'Much ado about nothing!'" Shakespeare clapped and Ham clapped a little.

Rosie waited a little as Tybalt began to walk towards her and then she began to say her lines. The words came out of her as if they weren't on script. But even though it was acting both she and Tybalt took on the roles as if they were themselves. As she said her line Rosie felt a sudden rush of confidence and now felt more alive than she had ever been! It was either, that she was having fun, or that she was with the gnome she loved.

**Rosie (as Beatrice): **_I wonder that you will still be talking, signior Benedick: nobody marks you._

**Tybalt (as Benedick): **_What my dear Lady Disdain! Are you yet living?_

**Rosie (as Beatrice):**_ Is it possible Disdain should die, while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick?_

_Courtesy itself must convert to Disdain, if you come in her presence._

**Tybalt (as Benedick): **_Then is Courtesy a turncoat; but it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you expected;_

_And I would I could find it in my heart that I had not a hard heart, for truly I love none._

**Rosie (as Beatrice): **_A dear happiness to women- they would else have been__troubled with a pernicious suitor._

_I thank God and my cold blood, I am of your humour for that; I would rather have my dog _

_Bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me. _

**Tybalt (as Benedick): **_God keep your ladyship still that in mind, so some gentleman or other shall scape a _

_predestinate __Scratched face._

**Rosie (as Beatrice): **_Scratching could not make it worse, and 'twere such a face as your were._

**Tybalt (as Benedick): **_Well you are a rare parrot-teacher._

**Rosie (as Beatrice): **_A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours._

**Tybalt (as Benedick): **_I would my horse had the speed of your tongue, and so a good continuer;_

_But keep your way, a God's name: I have done._

**Rosie (as Beatrice): **_You always end with a jade's trick. I know you of old. _

Rosie and Tybalt both bowed as Shakespeare and Ham applauded. They both smiled and looked at each other as they received more praise from their small audience. Ham actually stood up and walked over to the two gnomes and grinned.

"Even though I didn't get much of that because it was in 'old English'" Ham looked up at Shakespeare and rolled his eyes before turning back to Tybalt and Rosie. "I actually enjoyed that! And I never considered either of you to act like that in real life, but you two actually suit the part!"

"I told you Hamle-" Shakespeare began receiving a glare from Ham who was expecting him to say 'Hamlet'. "Ham, they are so much alike Beatrice and Benedick!"

Rosie and Tybalt both blushed and looked at each other. If they turned time back a few days ago, they would have resented that comment and argued even more. But now things had changed. They no longer argued like they did when they hated each other. Their emotions had turned from that path the night before when they began to fully understand one another. Sure they still had their questions, but they could wait until they left the garden. Upon thinking of that subject Rosie decided to bring it up.

"Well now we are officially separated, I guess I'd better take ol' Tybalt back to his family!" Rosie patted Tybalt on the back gently. Tybalt smiled softly at her and Rosie did the same to him. They felt sad but happy at the same time. It was mixed emotions, but Ham and Shakespeare felt a little sad to say goodbye. That was when Ham decided to speak.

"No! Why don't you spend the night here and set out tomorrow?" Ham suggested and Rosie and Tybalt smiled gratefully at him.

"Well we don't mean to impose!" Rosie explained.

"Of course not! Please stay! It has been a pleasure reciting my plays to you!" Shakespeare told them.

"Ha, thanks! It has been nice staying here! I have discovered so much in such a short amount of time!" Rosie explained and Ham smirked.

"I bet you have!" Ham knew exactly what she was implying but Tybalt didn't.

"Yes," Rosie glared suspiciously at Ham who lost his smirk and now gave Rosie the same funny gaze he gave Tybalt earlier. Rosie couldn't explain that gaze. Something about it questioned her ability to know what she was doing. And that was its intent. Instead of pursuing the conversation further Rosie decided to drop it and change the subject.

"Well, if you don't mind I would like some time alone now I'm unstuck!" Rosie then walked off past Tybalt whose eyes followed in the direction where she was walking. Ham and Shakespeare also watched her leave and as soon as she was out of sight they all stood (or sat in Shakespeare's experience) in silence. Finally Shakespeare spoke and broke the silence unexpectedly.

"To be, or not to be? That is the question," Shakespeare pondered. "To be, or not to be? That is the question," he said it yet again and both Tybalt and Ham cringed both times. "To be, or not to be? That is the-"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! SHUT UP!" Both Tybalt and Ham shouted out at once. They both stopped and looked at each other in shock. They had finally agreed with something for once! Shakespeare was also shocked at the two gnomes, but for a different reason. They had just told him to shut up!

…

Rosie walked along the garden admiring her surroundings whilst thinking deeply. That little annoying voice inside her head continued to pester her thoughts and this made her even more distressed. And all of her thoughts were on one particular gnome. Tybalt.

"No, I cannot love him!" Rosie muttered aloud making sure that she was alone. Rosie smacked her hand off her hat in annoyance.

'_But you do Rosie! You just need to admit it!' _the voice inside her head spoke as if it was one of her relatives back at the old garden.

"And why should I? He hates me! And I don't deserve anyone in my life, least of all Tybalt!" Rosie replied trying to convince her conscience otherwise.

'_But you do! And he does not hate you! He loves you like you love him!'_

"But we don't love each other! Why does everyone think we do?"

'_Because they can see the truth! Why is it you cannot?'_

"But it's not the truth! I do not love him! And in a few days I will let him go back to his family and I will go and pay a tribute to mine! It will be like nothing ever happened between us and I would have it no other way!"

'_Are you sure about that Rosie? Are you really sure?'_

"Of course I am! In a few days I will be laughing about this! There is no way that I will be telling Tybalt I love him. And I will be able to let him go! You'll see!"

'_Be it on your own head Rosie' _Rosie's conscience told her _'But let me tell you something, you may regret you decision for the rest of your life! And like a wise gnome once said to you… only time would tell.' _

And her conscience was right. And even though Rosie chose to ignore it, Juliet's advice was indeed true. Only time would tell!

Authors note: Well thank God I have a book of the script for 'Much ado about nothing'! Took me ages to write that out! Anyway how do you like this chapter? I recently read this story through and I noticed I mainly focused on Tybalt's emotions but not really Rosie's. So I decided to put her emotions in the spotlight for a change. Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Oh and in the next one I am afraid we will be saying goodbye to Ham and Shakespeare! But let's wait until that happens eh? I will update soon. In the meantime… REVIEW! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: A slip of emotion

Chapter 9: A slip of the emotion

Authors note: Thank you for all your pleasant reviews! I really do appreciate them! Now we must sadly bid farewell to Ham and Shakespeare now and focus back on Rosie and Tybalt! YAY! Anyway enjoy!

As the sun rose in the sky the next morning everyone was still asleep. Rosie and Tybalt still lay next to each other even though they were now separated. They both lay front to front and Tybalt had his hand extremely close to Rosie's hand, and even though he was unaware of it, he occasionally touched it in his sleep. As Rosie rolled over she had no idea she was next to Tybalt and rolled right into his arms. They were still both asleep and suddenly Tybalt raised his arms and curled them both around Rosie and held her close as if she was some kind of plush toy in the hands of a small child.

They lay in each others arms for another half an hour before a loud chirping noise from above slowly stirred Rosie but not Shakespeare or Tybalt. Rosie was actually surprised to see two big arms wrapped around her waist and she looked up to see who the persons arms belonged to. She would have told any other person to release their arms from her immediately or else they would find a fist in their face, but Tybalt was no longer _'any other person'_. He was her secret love, and even though he had no idea about her feelings towards him, Rosie really did care for the poor gnome. Rosie found herself blushing as she tried to wriggle herself free from Tybalt's grasp. She slowly but gently wriggled freely but when Rosie wasn't looking she felt Tybalt's grasp on her waist suddenly go tight. Tybalt was now awake and he when he realized what he was doing he suddenly let go. And he was just as shocked and embarrassed as Rosie.

"Oh fish paste! I am so sorry Rosie!" Tybalt immediately let go of her and blushed deeply. Rosie also blushed but stood up and re gained her posture.

"No, it's ok Tybalt. No harm done. It's lucky that no one saw that!" Rosie looked around making sure no one had seen them. She then glanced back at Tybalt who now looked down at his feet shyly. "Well, just think… in a few days we will no longer be together," Rosie said dully.

"Yeah…" Tybalt began "You know, life won't be the same without you."

"Oh really?" Rosie was actually taken back by this. Even Tybalt was surprised by what he just said, but deep down, he knew it was the truth.

"Yeah, I mean being stuck with you has taught me a lot of lessons! I guess we both got to know each other better than before we were at each others throats," Tybalt explained and Rosie nodded with what he was saying.

"Yeah, I totally regret all those nasty things I said about you when we first met! Like when I said you were the worst gnome I ever met! That was totally out of line, I am sorry!" Rosie smiled.

"Same here! And also like the time I called you a stubborn cow! I too am deeply sorry!" Tybalt replied.

"Can you two kindly stop apologising and be quiet down there! I was in fact trying to sleep!" Shakespeare muttered rubbing his eyes. Rosie and Tybalt looked up at the tired statue and smiled.

"Good morning Shakespeare!" Rosie called up to him.

"Good morrow to you too Rosie and Tybalt, or should I say Beatrice and Benedick!" Shakespeare said yet again as Rosie and Tybalt looked down.

"So where is Ham?" Rosie inquired.

"Right here!" A voice said behind them and they all turned to face Ham who smiled. "So are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Not quite, we have to say our goodbyes first! And as for the packing, well we won't need anything for the return journey!" Rosie explained.

"Well, we wish you a safe journey back to your garden and we wish you all the best! And please feel free to visit us any time soon!" Shakespeare told them.

"Well thank you, and thanks for all of your help and hospitality! We are most grateful for all that you have done for us!" Rosie smiled and hugged Ham. Ham noticed Tybalt's glare towards him as he did this so he decided to back away quickly before another argument brewed up. When Ham face Tybalt he held out his hand and Tybalt took a few seconds to respond before shaking it.

"Thanks!" Tybalt said plainly but Ham knew he was grateful. Turning to leave Rosie said her last goodbyes before heading out across the garden to exit it. Tybalt also turned to leave but was suddenly stopped by Ham's hand.

"Listen Tybalt," Ham began "I know we got off to a rocky start and I know you haven't felt very comfortable around me. But I would like to say something to you which involves you and Rosie. Now I know how you feel about her as I am sure you already know. But what I am trying to say is, she is a good gnome. And she is a keeper! I just want you to reconsider your feelings. Don't pretend to be the old you again, let love change you! Don't give her up! You may regret it later on! Tybalt… you deserve to be happy, and I am pretty sure Rosie also does too!" Ham explained and Tybalt listened closely. If he would have said this a few weeks ago, well Tybalt would have caused a ruckus about it. But now Tybalt knew what he was implying, and that wasn't such a bad thing! "So Tybalt, just think about it! You may come to thank me later on!"

Rosie was half way across the large garden when she noticed Tybalt wasn't following her. She turned around to see him and Ham discussing something quietly and it looked as if it sounded important judging by the looks on their faces. Tybalt looked down and nodded and Rosie was now curious to know what was going on "Tybalt? You coming or what?"

Ham then patted Tybalt on the back and smiled "Just remember what I said Tybalt! And goodbye!" Ham smiled and Tybalt nodded.

"Thanks Ham!" Tybalt smiled at him for the first time in history before he caught up with Rosie. Both Shakespeare and Ham smiled and waved as the two gnomes departed the garden from the way they came in only a few days before.

Once they reached outside Rosie suddenly stopped and turned to Tybalt who also stopped in his tracks unexpectedly. "Tybalt? What was that all about back there?"

"Uh… nothing," Tybalt replied making it sound as if it was nothing. Rosie on the other hand was not convinced one bit.

"Oh come on Tybalt! I have been stuck with you for over a week now and this blob of dried up glue on my arm proves that I know more about you than Ham does! Now tell me what is wrong!" Rosie said seriously whilst pointing to the big blob of glue that was plastered on her arm. The bit that Ham had missed with the glue remover.

"Nothing! We just talked as all!" Tybalt explained trying to walk ahead but was held back by Rosie.

"About what?" Rosie pressed on and Tybalt sighed.

"Why do you care so much?" Tybalt replied feeling agitated.

"Because…" Rosie thought a moment before snapping back "Because I just do ok?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I don't know! And I really don't want to argue Rosie so can we please just drop it now?" Tybalt then decided to break it up before it turned into another one of their petty arguments like the ones they had when they 'supposedly' hated each other.

Both gnomes walked in silence for a while as Rosie took the lead. It was as if she knew where she was going, but in truth she had no idea. But instead of telling Tybalt and getting him all worked up about it, Rosie decided to just let him assume she knew where she was going. After a while Rosie decided she would have to find out where she was, instead of asking anyone (who was there to ask anyway?) Rosie decided to choose the more extreme method. She suddenly stopped in front of a tree and smirked. Tybalt stood next to her and observed her face for several moments before speaking.

"Well…?" Tybalt began "What are we going to do now?"

"You are going to stay put while I find out where we are," Rosie signalled as she rubbed her hands with a dangerous smirk plastered on her face. Tybalt's eyes suddenly widened in fear. She wasn't…. was she?

"What are you doing Rosie?" Tybalt asked a hint of panic in his voice.

"Climbing the tree if you must know. Now make yourself useful and keep watch whilst I go find out where the heck we are!" Rosie rubbed her hands before climbing the first branch. Tybalt couldn't remain calm. The last thing he wanted was for Rosie to get smashed! One, he would have no idea where he was going to go home and two, if Rosie was smashed, so would his heart!

"Rosie there is no need for this! We can go ask for directions from someone! Oh please don't do this Rosie! You will end up getting smashed! Come down Rosie!" Tybalt was practically having a panic attack whilst Rosie climbed another few branches. Rosie rolled her eyes and looked down at the anxious gnome.

"Tybalt! I am perfectly fine! Please just keep cool and breathe will you? I won't do anything silly and smash myself! Now just take a chill pill and keep watch will you God dam it?" Rosie exclaimed still climbing the tree. The higher she got up, the more fearful Tybalt became. But Tybalt tried to remain calm, for her sake if his.

"Ok," Tybalt then scouted the area checking for intruders. He shot an occasional glance up at Rosie as she reached the top of the tree. If it wasn't for his fear of her getting smashed, he would have admired her more. But his slip of the brain caused him to mutter a most inappropriate thing at the worst time "God she beautiful!" Tybalt was actually surprised by what he had just blurted aloud. His fears came true as a small voice replied back at his comment.

"What was that?" Rosie shouted down mishearing what he had just said. Tybalt thanked everything that Rosie hadn't heard that, because if she did, well… he had no idea what he would do!

"Nothing Rosie! Have you reached the top yet?" Tybalt replied changing the subject immediately.

"Now I have yes!" Rosie exclaimed.

"What can you see?" Tybalt asked shouting up to Rosie who was now admiring the view she saw.

"I can see loads of houses, and a park with another Shakespeare statue on top!" Rosie replied and then she paused before speaking "Hold on… Tybalt I can see the red and blue garden!" Rosie exclaimed once again happier than before.

"How far is it?" Tybalt asked secretly hoping it was quite far. Only so he could spend some more time with Rosie.

"Quite far, I can only make out the house and the tall fence! It should take us about another day to get there I think! Two days at the most!" Rosie explained.

"Yes!" Tybalt grinned and whispered to himself, knowing that he could spend one or two more days with Rosie. He then turned back up to face Rosie with a more concerned look on his features. "So you know where we're going now. Now you know that, come down!"

"Alright, alright, Mr. Overprotective! I am coming down now!" Rosie replied rolling her eyes as she began to make her way down the tree.

Tybalt's tension began to fall a little as he watched Rosie make her way down the tree. Each step onto a different branch made Tybalt get a little relieved! But then the mood changed dramatically when Rosie lost her footing and began to loose her balance. Suddenly Rosie fell out of the tree and crashed into a large pile of leaves nearby. Tybalt practically screamed as he rushed over to where she fell.

"ROSIE! Rosie are you alright? Where are you? What have I done?" Tybalt rummaged through the leaves and then began to cry. He then stopped searching through the leaves and then sat down in tears. Something he hadn't done since he was a young gnome. He felt completely ashamed, upset, traumatized and any other word in the English dictionary that described the word sad, hurt or pain. Tybalt sat there for a few minutes before a sudden burst through the leaves startled him.

"WOOOO! You gotta try that Tybalt it's amazing and—are you crying?" Rosie began and then noticed Tybalt's traumatized face. Her features dropped immediately when she saw Tybalt sitting there with his eyes full of tears. It broke her heart.

"Rosie?" Tybalt said in disbelief whilst trying to rub the tears from his eyes.

"You ARE crying!" Rosie then rushed over and grabbed Tybalt into a bear hug. "I'm not smashed! I'm perfectly alright! Why are you crying?"

"Because I thought you were dead! And I don't know what I'd do without you!" Tybalt was still crying from all the shock that had just happened. Rosie herself was shocked by all of this. This was NOT the normal Tybalt who usually glared or had a nasty mood swing if people showed any emotion towards him. This was the Tybalt who was practically distraught by Rosie almost getting smashed herself. What on earth was wrong with his emotions? Or was it that he really did care for her after all?

"Oh Tybalt!" Rosie then tightened her grip on Tybalt's waist as she held him close. She soon felt a few tears escape her eyes as she continued to hold Tybalt. As Tybalt's emotions slowly came back to normal Rosie still comforted him. She was speechless by what he said to her! No one had ever spoken to her like that before. And she liked it.

"No, no, this isn't right!" Tybalt said eventually releasing his grip on Rosie. He looked like his normal self again, and sounded as if nothing had happened.

"It's alright Tybalt, let your emotions out! Cry," Rosie urged, secretly wanting another warm embrace.

"Crying is a weakness!" Tybalt replied sounding his arrogant self again.

"What is it with you? Crying is NO weakness! We all cry at times! It shows that we have feelings and that we care about something! Why do you cover that up?" Rosie asked crossing her arms expecting an appropriate answer.

"Because I am Tybalt! I have no emotions! I am meant to be the toughest gnome in the garden and I shouldn't care for anything! My mother told me that emotions would not get me anywhere in life! And up till now, I agreed with her!" Tybalt replied looking away and Rosie blinked her eyes in disbelief.

"Your mother sounds as if she cared for nothing like herself! You're not like that Tybalt! You have a heart, and for some time I thought you were begging to show it!" Rosie sighed.

"Well you thought different of me didn't you?" Tybalt said arrogantly as if he was back to his old ways. Rosie then looked down sadly with a hint of hurt on her features. She actually thought he did care, about life! But she had been wrong about so many things. She now realized that she was once again wrong, and to think that she thought Tybalt could be changed! Once again she was wrong. Or was she?

"Yes… I guess I did," Rosie continued to look at the ground as she walked past Tybalt. He then realized what he had been saying and instantly regretted every word of it. He had now upset poor Rosie, and he now felt guilty.

"Wait! Rosie I-" Tybalt began calling out to Rosie, she then turned around trying to hold back the tears now forming in her eyes.

"Tybalt, there is no need for you to explain," Rosie turned away from Tybalt and continued to walk away. Tybalt then ran up to Rosie and grabbed her shoulder and turned her body to face him. He had a stern look in his expression and he didn't look as if he was going to back down now!

"Yes Rosie! There is a need for me to explain! I have been confused recently and I have no idea what to think anymore! Please accept my apology, I didn't mean to offend you!" Tybalt said and Rosie's features softened a little.

"You didn't offend me Tybalt; I just thought you were different to them other gnomes. I guess I was wrong about that too eh?" Rosie's tone of voice was low and quiet.

"Listen Rosie, let's turn back time and act as if this conversation never happened! I didn't mean a word of it, now please can we?" Tybalt said and Rosie nodded.

"Ok," Rosie replied still in a quiet tone. She then smiled and looked up at Tybalt, "I guess we're still even."

"I guess we are!" Tybalt smiled and held out his hand to Rosie and she gladly accepted it. "You know I didn't mean any of that right?"

"Yeah you were angry and upset about my so called 'incident' so I hardly blame you!" Rosie laughed sounding a lot more cheerful than she did before.

"Good because for a second there I actually thought I offended you!" Tybalt exclaimed and Rosie nervously chuckled.

'_But he did offend you! It was as if he didn't care about you! Or that he no longer loved you!' _Rosie's conscience screamed at her but Rosie chose to ignore it. But her conscience was right! He did hurt her feelings back there. To think he was saying he didn't care about her was like a horrible pain that could burn for hours. But Rosie knew he had a heart. He had proved it back there when he hugged her and let his emotions slip away. He wasn't just crying because of her, he was crying because he would have probably not cried at other times! And that made her happy. He was beginning to care for others!

"Well… let's head off shall we?" Rosie punched Tybalt lightly on his shoulder as they both laughed and walked in the direction that Rosie pointed. The direction of Tybalt's garden.

Authors note: Well this chapter seems quite short and I am sorry about that! But with being on holiday I won't have much time to write stories! But I will still find time to do them! Just not as constant! Anyway what do you think? Please review! And I will update as soon as I can!


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbyes to our hearts

Chapter 10: Goodbyes to our hearts

Authors note: Well I am starting this while I am on holiday but it will probably be updated by the time I get home! I would like to thank you all for your lovely reviews so far and I have some interesting news to share with you at the end of the chapter! But for now… ENJOY!

"Oh crud!" Rosie blurted as she halted from walking Tybalt stood next to her and also stopped as Rosie's eyes became wide with a bit of shock.

"What?" Tybalt asked watching Rosie point in front of him.

"We have reached civilisation!" Rosie explained dryly. She sounded a little panicky which worried Tybalt a little. They were on a busy street in a neighbourhood which was very similar to both Tybalt and Rosie.

"So?" Tybalt asked wondering what she was so edgy about.

"So… I have no idea where we are!" Rosie explained turning to Tybalt who mouthed the words "Oh snap!" and cringed his face a little.

"You're not going to climb any more trees are you?" Tybalt said nervously.

"Of course not! We will just have to stay here for the night and ask someone tomorrow!" Rosie replied pointing to the bush they were standing nearby. Tybalt then followed her as they both lay down as the sun set. They had already eaten so they weren't hungry. They just lay there watching the sky and occasionally glancing at each other.

"Tybalt?" Rosie began breaking the now comfortable silence that was upon them.

"Hmm?" Tybalt muttered not really paying much attention to Rosie at all.

"What is your family like?" Rosie asked unexpectedly. "I mean I have met them for a short time but I never really got to know them like you have."

"Well…" Tybalt began sitting up to face Rosie who now looked up at him smiling a smile which made him blush a little.

"Ever since we made a truce with the blues they have been very close to us. I mean many red and blue gnomes other than Gnomeo and Juliet are actually couples now. Like my uncle Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry! I was actually shocked when I found out they were together! I mean they had hated each other for so long, that they were practically worst enemies. It was quite a shock to everyone when they told us about their relationship! Benny and I are actually friends now, despite the fact I smashed his hat during the feud. But I guess we resolved our differences after he crashed the TERAFIRMINATOR in our garden. But I was smashed at the time so I wasn't able to witness that happening! Featherstone isn't really my good friend but I talk to him from time to time. And Gnomeo used to be my worst enemy but I guess we get on now! As for my cousin Juliet, well I guess she's the only one who really understood my situation! She taught me that the feud had caused a load of problems in the past and while I was smashed! And it didn't really help with my mother being the cause of the feud! She taught me so many bad things, and I guess I really didn't understand I was hurting people and destroying their lives! I was so angry about my mother's death that I insisted that I would take it out on the blues! I now realise I was wrong and I fully regret what I did. But my family have forgiven me and I guess life goes on!" Tybalt finished then nudging Rosie a little "But what about you? What was your family like?"

Rosie's smile vanished and a look of hurt spread like a wild fire across her features. Tybalt noticed this almost instantly and regretted what he had just said. He didn't want to even enquire further but he decided to apologise for what he had just said.

"Rosie, sorry I shouldn't have asked you that!" Tybalt touched her arm and Rosie put her hand on his arm and released it before looking at Tybalt. She smiled sadly at him before speaking.

"No, no it's ok! I guess I haven't been truthful with you Tybalt, and I guess it's about time I told you the truth!" Rosie explained and Tybalt nodded a little a he awaited what Rosie was about to say. "My family all died in vain and I should have died with them! But I wasn't the only one who was saved! My two cousins were also spared but I don't know what happened to them! I loved my family so much and I couldn't believe they were taken away from me like that in a matter of minutes! I thought my life was over!" Rosie sighed deeply before looking straight into Tybalt's eyes. "But then I met you and my life changed forever! I couldn't stand you at first but now I know that you're a really good friend! I can trust you more than anyone else around and I have only known you a week! Yet you've changed somehow! It seems the more I have been with you, the more you have not been selfish and inconsiderate! And I like that! Don't ever change Tybalt!" Rosie smiled placing a hand on his face. Tybalt suddenly felt a little uneasy, the butterflies in his stomach didn't help either!

"Rosie, when I first met you, I thought you were a pushy show off who didn't seem to have any idea where she was. But then I saw you that evening near the pond talking to Juliet and my opinion of you changed a little. I thought you were a silly little gnome before but then I realised you just didn't feel comfortable around us, you were different! And I sought of regretted our arguments but we continued to fight, and I hated it! But being stuck with you has taught me many things, and I also consider you to be a very good friend!" Tybalt spoke now smiling as the stars began to appear in the sky making Rosie's eyes glisten in the starlight which almost took Tybalt's breath away.

"Well I guess we have both impacted each other's lives a hell of a lot!" Rosie chuckled sitting up to also face Tybalt.

"Yeah I guess we have!" Tybalt smirked then glancing away across the busy street that occasionally had a few cars drive past. "You know we will probably be saying goodbye to each other tomorrow!" Tybalt explained and Rosie frowned a little.

"Shame! I was beginning to get used to you being around!" Rosie sighed lying back down on the floor.

"Really? How so?" Tybalt asked a little stunned by what she had said.

"Well, I guess I can get to sleep at night with the sound of you snoring!" Rosie smirked turning back to Tybalt who snorted.

"I do NOT snore!" Tybalt replied pretending to act offended by her remark.

"Do too!" Rosie retorted smirking even more.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Tybalt, let's face it! YOU DO SNORE!" Rosie replied sitting back up again throwing her hands in the air. "And rather cutely if I may add! Like you!" Rosie smiled as Tybalt blushed. He was gob smacked by what she was saying. Why was she complimenting him all the time? Why were they no longer fighting? Why on earth was he blushing? He never blushed! It was beyond him!

"W-What?" Tybalt stuttered as his eyes began to widen from her last comment. She called him cute! Was she out of her mind? Or was she actually attracted to him? And if she was, well, Tybalt would probably faint. But it was highly possible that she didn't like him like that! Just because she called him cute did not mean that she loved him! If only he knew what Rosie knew…

"Oh Tybalt! If you want me to repeat it why don't you just say 'Please can you repeat that Rosie?' instead of playing the confused act on me. I said your snoring was cute! Happy?" Rosie teased to poor Tybalt who was speechless. He had no idea of what to reply to her and this situation was getting to awkward for him, yet Rosie seemed to enjoy it!

Tybalt just nodded in reply and Rosie smiled at him sweetly, Tybalt smiled the same smile back and they stared into each others eyes for what seemed the longest time ever! Rosie and Tybalt were both sat upright and were edging closer to each other every second. Tybalt wanted to kiss Rosie so badly! He had one other chance than now to do so but thanks to Shakespeare's horrible snoring he was unable to do so.

Rosie couldn't help but smile warmly, she knew when she said Tybalt was a "Really good friend" she wanted to say she loved him and he was now more than a "Really good friend". But how could she? After tomorrow she would probably never see him again! He would probably go find a better girl who could make him ten times happier than she ever could. It was hopeless for Rosie because she had no idea how much Tybalt loved her back! They were both so blind to face the simple fact that they loved each other deeply!

As Tybalt and Rosie's faces began to draw closer to each others Rosie suddenly stopped and looked down which made Tybalt frown. He was SO CLOSE! Curse it all! But as these thoughts went through Tybalt's head Rosie looked up to find Tybalt looking extremely awkward and embarrassed. Rosie's face didn't show that, instead all it showed was a hint of hurt, sympathy, and most of all pain. And although Tybalt didn't know it, Rosie was in a big battle with her emotions to try and let Tybalt go. And guess who was winning? Her emotions at the moment.

"Rosie I-" Tybalt began but was cut off by Rosie who put her hand in front of his face.

"Tybalt, let's just get some sleep!" Rosie explained turning over so she was back to back with Tybalt.

Rosie couldn't sleep though. Too much was on her mind! Letting Tybalt go! Finding her garden to respect her recently destroyed family! And turning her head away from her emotions that were telling Rosie the same things over and over again! It was tearing Rosie apart from the insides out and Tybalt had no idea she was like this!

Tybalt was in a similar situation with having to let Rosie go. He didn't know what he would do without her! She had been the one keeping him together for the past week and letting her go would be a big challenge. But Tybalt was too tired to think about this today! He needed sleep! And tomorrow he would be saying goodbye to Rosie forever! It would be the saddest thing he would have to face since his mother's death!

Once she was sure Tybalt was asleep, Rosie turned over. She heard the soft sound of Tybalt's snoring which like she said earlier was extremely cute! Rosie sat up and looked over Tybalt and saw that adorable face of his which made her heart melt. Rosie smiled as she gazed at the sound asleep Tybalt who was oblivious to what she was about to do!

Rosie leant down and softly whispered "Good night my sweet prince," in his ear before kissing him softly on the cheek. Rosie placed her hand where she had kissed him and rubbed it slightly. Rosie then looked to the sky and noticed a star. One particular star stood out most and Rosie noticed it shone brighter than it had ever shone before. She then knew that this particular star would remind her of the gnome she was most happy with. The same gnome she couldn't stand only a few days ago, that same gnome who now ended up being the gnome she couldn't live without! Fate had certainly taken its toll and yet more was to come!

Rosie knew she wouldn't be able to get much sleep tonight! Knowing tomorrow would probably be the most difficult day of her life was not a thrilling thought. But Rosie knew it would be for the best and eventually she knew Tybalt would be happy when he would meet another girl who could love him better than Rosie. This did make Rosie feel a little jealous, but she knew it was for the best. Tybalt was now changed and perhaps his family could respect him a lot more! Tomorrow Rosie would make her way back to her own garden and act as if nothing had happened between her and Tybalt. Life would be normal again! Or would it?

…

"Well… here we are!" Rosie exclaimed looking at the floor sadly. She and Tybalt had finally managed to find their way and now they ended up where they started! The end of the alleyway that led to Tybalt's garden.

"Yeah… I guess we are!" Tybalt muttered also looking towards the floor. Neither seemed eager to leave or to stay for that matter, they just stood there in an awkward silence waiting for the other person to say something!

"Well it's been fun!" Rosie spoke up trying but failing to be optimistic about it all. How could she? This was a sad time for them both after all!

"Yeah! I guess we have!" Tybalt replied still acting weird. He was also trying to battle his emotions at this point but it was like fighting fire with fire! Hopeless! '_Just tell her for crying out loud! You know you want to!' _Tybalt's emotions cried out but Tybalt tried to ignore it as much as possible. But what was the point?

"Well I won't keep you any longer! Goodbye Tybalt!" Rosie turned away trying to face her emotions once and for all, before they caused anymore pain for her. Tybalt on the other hand had a different idea.

"Rosie, wait!" Tybalt called after her and Rosie stopped in her tracks grimacing whilst bracing herself as she turned around to face Tybalt again. Rosie tried to hide it, but the more she looked at Tybalt, the more she was hurting on the inside. But Rosie did her best to try and hide this from him!

"Yes Tybalt?" Rosie asked plainly.

"Well I… just," Tybalt stammered. He knew he would make a bigger fool of himself now but he had to make his point clear to Rosie. _'Yes! Do it! Tell her how you feel!' _Tybalt's emotions practically screamed at him.

"You just?" Rosie replied confused as Tybalt began to stammer more frequently.

"I just wanna say…" Tybalt continued as the voices inside his head got louder and louder. "I need to tell you!" Tybalt then sighed and gave in. What hope was there? She could never love him! And even if she did, she wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life with a worthless crack pot faced gnome like him! "I hope you find everything you're looking for!"

Rosie was a little disappointed by his reply, but she decided not to show it! But deep down in her heart, it burned like a thousand fires. Rosie looked at the floor for a second before turning back to look at Tybalt she looked at him and smiled sadly as she spoke. "You too!"

"Goodbye Rosie!" Tybalt whispered holding out his hand so she could shake it. He was actually taken aback when Rosie suddenly grabbed his hand and somehow managed to slip her arms around his body into a big hug. Tybalt quickly got over his shock and soon put his arms around her waist and compassionately hugged her back.

"Goodbye Tybalt!" Rosie sounded muffled from the back of Tybalt as she grabbed him tighter. For several minutes they continued to hug before they both realised how long they were embracing for, they quickly let go and stood there gazing at each other.

"Well… I'd better get going!" Rosie finally spoke before turning to leave. She walked straight past Tybalt and she used all her strength to combat her emotions and surprisingly enough, she was winning!

Tybalt didn't say anything. His eyes just followed the direction Rosie was going and when she reached the corner she turned around one last time to see Tybalt standing there with a stray tear rolling down his face. Rosie actually had to gather enough energy to wave because her emotions were draining her both physically and mentally. Rosie waved smiling sadly making sure that her last gaze on Tybalt was worth while. Tybalt also waved sadly but he wasn't smiling that much. Well he smiled a little but he was too busy holding back tears to notice his smile. It seemed like this moment was going on forever but it wasn't to be! Rosie finally decided to leave and then waved one last time before turning the corner and disappearing into the next street, leaving Tybalt alone in the now going dark alleyway.

The clouds overhead began to brake and rain began to pour quite heavily. Tybalt began to walk silently down the alleyway to go into his garden. He couldn't believe she was gone! The girl he loved was gone! And he just let her go! But he knew that she would somehow be happier without him. She would be able to do what she wished without him getting in the way every second of the day!

Tybalt then glanced at the lump of glue that still remained on his arm from the day he and Rosie were separated. He missed her already and he knew he wouldn't be able to get control of his emotions for quite some time! He felt so sorry for himself right now and he didn't know what to think. Tybalt continued to walk until he somehow slipped into a large puddle. Once he stood up and the water settled again he saw his reflection in the murky rain water. He sighed and softly whispered to himself "I guess it's just you and me now!"

Tybalt then noticed he was nearby the red and blue garden fence. He sighed and wiped himself off and regained his posture to a tough one. But Tybalt knew he had somehow changed and he was no longer the tough gnome who bullied people to get his own way. He was now different and he would struggle to keep his reputation going as the "Tough little flower boy," Tybalt would probably be called the "Sweet little flower boy," like Mr Capulet had called him.

Tybalt knew everyone would be wondering where he was and what happened to him. They would also be wondering about what happened to Rosie also. Tybalt sighed as he went to open the gate. It was time to face the music, and it was better to face it sooner than later!

Tybalt took a deep breath before entering the garden with a slight precaution. And the welcome he got actually surprised him!

Authors note: Ok Like I said at the top, I am updating this at home so I will be able to update more often! YAY! And second of all, two new characters will be introduced in my next chapter! One of them is named after IJGirl who so kindly helped me with the names for them! Thank you so much for your help! They were briefly mentioned in this chapter if you noticed. Check the bit when Rosie tells Tybalt about her family. And second of all I would like to tell you all that after I finish this story (which is soon coming to an end) there will indeed be a sequel! I won't tell you what it's about yet but I will tell you at the end of this story! Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter and these announcements! I would love to hear your opinions about them!


End file.
